The Sand Jar
by ArikaPhantomess
Summary: “Good. Have you received a reply?” “Yes. She... she approves my immediate recall.” “...Good.” Rated M for life-like situations and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Wow, it's been a while since I've written a chaptered work, eh? Never fear, my writing is just as dry and boring as it ever was. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I OWN NARUTO! (Phone Rings) Hello? What? I don't? Oh... well, damn. Apparently someone named Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto... and also a bunch of people who turned it into an anime. I fail.

xXx

Hinata Hyuuga stood before the gates of Suna with feelings of trepidation. The tan uniformed guards conferred among themselves behind the mesh masks that allowed them to work under any desert condition. The object was to keep sun and sand from their eyes and mouths, but the effect was that no one could see where they were looking or what they were saying. Even hearing their words required more effort than normal. Hinata was supposed to be allowed entry into the city as an ambassador of official business. She was the representative of Clan Hyuuga and the only emissary from Konoha as well. The pressure this put on her weighed heavily on her mind and the continued muttering of the guards only heightened her anxiety. She fingered her travel pass nervously.

One couldn't tell by looking at her just now, but Hinata was much different than the shy girl who had taken the chuunin exams. Circumstances beyond her control had caused her to grow up quickly and learn to take charge. For once in her life, she was proud to say that she rose to the challenge. The Hyuuga clan was in her control. At first it had perplexed her as to why the Hokage had chosen her for this negotiation mission (an A mission, by the way), but later one of her servants had explained it to her. Though he had changed his tune significantly, the Kazekage was still a dangerous man by all accounts and must be handled with the greatest of care.

"A touch," the old woman had elaborated, smiling warmly, "That you are well known to have." Hinata had returned to her mirror, flushing with pleasure and waving away her implied compliment with great modesty. Her journey had been filled with anticipation and hope. She had been confident that she would live up to everyone's expectations, including her own.

Now that she stood here with the taste of grit in her mouth and blinking away the savage dryness, her courage quickly failed her and Hinata watched herself fall back into old habits with dismay. She brought her forefingers together in front of her chest and pushed them together shyly. She made eye contact with no one and allowed her shoulders to fall and make her seem smaller. Hinata cursed bitterly at herself. Couldn't she hold it together until she was alone at the very least?

Her head servant came back to her. Mine was an older woman in her late forties with silver streaks restrained in a severe bun. She bobbed a small curtsey that had refused to be argued out of her manner. "There had been a mistake in the papers, Hyuuga-sama." Hinata flinched reflexively at the formality even though she understood the need for the image it created. "And?" she prompted, drawing some dignity from deep inside her that clamped onto her backbone and spoke, "What are we expected to do? Wait out here in the coming storm until it's convenient for them to sort it out?" Hinata made a dismissive gesture perfected by long hours of practice in a mirror. Mine bobbed once more in acknowledgement and returned with small, quick steps to the man who seemed to be in charge. Her back floated away.

Hinata returned to her finger tapping. She knew it was childish and arrested some of her authority, but no other habit had taken hold. She had tried to start rubbing a necklace thoughtfully to no avail. Rubbing her shoulders or her chin made her feel narcissistic. Even tapping her foot felt silly. So, on these now-rare occasions when she needed the comfort of the familiar, her hands would return to their places on her chest and the tips of her fingers would push against one another.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. The storm she had mentioned was coming on quickly. In Konoha, this meant latching all of the windows of the house and clearing away the drains. What would it mean here? Sand found ways through even the smallest cracks. Was there a jutsu that would take care of that or did they stuff rags into the cracks? Hinata wondered and stared off into the distance until Mine returned and informed her that the matter would be settled by the Kazakage immediately. Hinata gulped nervously. All of her memories of the present Kazakage frightened her. He had only been a kid then, but his anger and power were equal to any dictator. Now that he was fully grown, what would he be like?

xXx

Hinata firmly believed that everything in Suna was the color of sand. All of the buildings looked like they were made of it, all the people looked like they wore it and even the air which choked her carried it. She bit back an angry curse at Tsunade-sama for making her go on this crazy mission. What was the point of it anyway? Some negotiations? Surely not. Hinata was not a message hawk.

It was a surprisingly short journey to the main part of town. Mine showed her how the town was built in a sloppy oval shape and they were cutting across it. Hinata doubted the sensibility of this idea, but Mine assured her that at one time there had been a river running through the oval. Harsh weather and drought had all but dried it up decades ago. While it filled up the last of the journey nicely, Hinata didn't have time to think about geographical matters when she found herself staring at the door to the Kazekage's office. She steeled herself, preparing for the worst and assumed the blankly polite expression reserved for politics, rejecting suitors and poker games.

Mine opened the door at a nod from one of the guards and Hinata was able to see into the office. Unlike everything else in Suna, this office was decorated in rich tones of red and gold. The sun shone in from massive windows behind a giant desk of hardwood and illuminated the piles of scrolls flowing over and off of the burnished surface. On the walls that were not glass, there were bookshelves absolutely stuffed with every kind of book one could imagine. In a corner stood the gourd. Hinata steadied herself, remembering all too well the power of the sand that protected its owner. The thought of the Kazekage returned her to the matter at hand and her immediate desire not to look like a gaping tourist. She forced the mask onto her face, determinedly making her arms hang at her sides.

A sandy-colored ninja leaned behind the wall of paperwork and murmured something. Silence fell as Hinata realized that the Kazekage had been writing and obviously put down his pen to greet his visitor. Hinata heard a heavy object, like a chair, scrape across the thick carpet and the Kazekage rose into view. The years had treated him well, she saw. Though he had remained small of stature, his frame had filled out to that of a man's girth. His face had matured and signs of fatigue were visible, though she had been informed that he was now able to sleep a full night. The rings around his eyes, the pale skin, the red tattoo were all the same as she remembered. Even his hair remained the same, spiky tousled mass of red that refused to be tamed, though the flame-colored licks were longer now.

Hinata bowed as she heard her name in the ninja's mouth. The Kazekage nodded in recognition and looked her over. Subaku no Gaara looked ill at ease in his position of power- he obviously did not prefer to wear the robes appropriate to his station and favored instead a long overcoat. His dark eyes roamed constantly over the walls like a caged animal seeking escape. With reluctance, or perhaps with relief, he allowed his attention to be diverted by the guests.

"Hyuuga Hinata. It has been a long time," he said slowly in a dead monotone.

Hinata nodded graciously and prepared her words. "Perhaps too long, Kazekage-sama. I have not been recognized for my mission, it seems. Is Konoha no longer welcome here?" It was a bit melodramatic and blunt, maybe, but coming from such a slight woman, it could easily be dismissed as idle annoyance. It wasn't, strictly speaking, but she _had_ expected more of a welcome than a common ninja.

Gaara acknowledged this with another nod. "I apologize for your inconvenience, Hyuuga-san, but I'm afraid that the Hokage did not inform me that an ambassador was required for this mission. I was expecting someone... of different rank."

Hinata nodded to herself, though rankled at the almost-insult. At least someone else thought the same as she. "I'm sure Hokage-sama felt it was important for a flesh and blood emissary to conduct these matters." Hinata had become really quite brilliant at saying absolutely nothing and making it sound pretty. She did not share her suspicion that the Hokage was simply giving her something to do. "I trust that for time's sake, we can begin these negotiations sooner rather than later? I am sure that as the Kazekage, you have more important things to do than bicker over the half a percent an import tax on clay is worth?"

Deliberately, the Kazekage blinked. Hinata realized that throughout the exchange, he had done this only twice. It was hard to imagine since she was making every effort to keep her eyes from watering with the sand, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. Gaara stood still while the silence stretched on. At length, he waved to his guard and whispered something imperceptible to even Hinata's trained ears. The guard spoke back, with less caution and Hinata was sorely tempted to listen in, but discipline and courtesy prevented her.

Subaku no Gaara turned back to her. "I'm afraid the negotiations will have to wait until we are assured of your authenticity. As I said before, we were not expecting you and now that you are here, I am loath to let you free to wander where you will without some insurance."

"B-But," stuttered Hinata, flustered. "What about the..."

"I must cut this interlude short," barked Gaara. "I have pressing matters to attend to. Show her to her room. I'll deal with this tomorrow." He offered her a small bow and disappeared behind his desk again. A ninja appeared at her shoulder and pulled on her elbow to show her out. Hinata forcefully removed herself from his grasp. She might be suspected of hostility and have no authority here, but she would not be manhandled. Haughtily, she bowed back and stalked from the room.

xXx

Garra's eyes flicked up to his brother long enough to see his wide grin. "You're a pervert." He said, returning to the scroll.

"What's wrong with that? You have a beautiful woman staying in your house and you don't even care? Man... that's sad."

Garra closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to see double- this would have to be the last scroll. "Some of us have more thought processes beyond the attainment what our dicks want."

"Yes, yes. Responsibility and all that," Kankuro flapped his hand indifferently. "You've had enough responsibility for a lifetime, don't you think it's time to think about other things? Have you even been laid yet?"

Gaara finished the paragraph and realized he didn't remember a thing he just read. "That is my own affair," he answered, his face not even coloring in the slightest, "What does it matter?"

Kankuro laughed. "That's how I know you're still a virgin, little bro. You wouldn't ask such a thing if you weren't."

"Whatever," breathed the redhead. Perhaps he would have to read this scroll again tomorrow. His brain simply refused to process it tonight. Out loud, he said, "Kankuro, would you take these to C building? And if you could, tell Hyuuga-san that you and Temari are going to be her shadows, should she need to leave."

xXx

Hinata was furious. She raged around her guest room fuming and whispering angry words to herself. The nerve! She, head of Hyuuga clan, to be detained and observed until deemed trustworthy. And what about these 'pressing matters' eh? Wasn't she pressing enough? Oh, to be locked away in the Kazekage's own home rather than in an appropriate extablishment... it was simply shameful and scandalous. It made Hinata want to grab the nearest heavy object and break something valuable.

She flopped down fiercely in a chair before a vanity and crossed her arms, staring around the room as if each piece of furniture had done her an individual wrong. The room, in contrast to Gaara's office, was done up with powder blue and lilac colors. Their interior decorator must have been a big fan of solid color blocks. It was a rather simple room containing a desk, a wardrobe, a bed and a vanity with a couple of assorted chairs and it was a room obviously meant for only one person to occupy, judging by the size of the bed and the attached bathroom. All in all, Hinata couldn't complain about the quarters themselves, only their location.

She huffed once more, though she was running out of righteous indignation. Hinata was not one for excess anger. She was too much in a mood to meditate and improve her charka control, though no doubt the training would be valuable. What she needed was to burn off this new energy borne of angry adrenaline.

Knock, Knock.

Hinata prevented herself from jumping in surprise. She nearly called out for her visitor to come in, but thought better of it in favor of a more dignified and inviting move to open the door herself. Besides, if it was someone obnoxious, '_like the Kazekage'_ she thought, she could just deny him entry.

"Hello!" Hinata was startled by the sudden closeness of the nin's round, painted face. She visibly took a step back and even raised her hands into a defensive position before she regained control of herself. The sand nin laughed. "That will teach me to startle a female nin! I'm only Kankuro, here to see if there's anything you need."

"Oh." Hinata fought off a blush. The man was loud, blustery and oddly attired, but also had a pleasant voice and a rather charming smile. "I'm fine here. Everything seems to be taken care of."

"Well, good. I'd hate for a pretty girl to go wanting for something." Kankuro capped off this statement with a roguish wink, earning himself another blush. "I hate to be rude, but I'm actually here on business- Gaara wants you to know that should you need to leave, either Temari or myself should accompany you." He must have sensed Hinata's ranklement returning for his next declaration was, "Don't worry, it's an honor for me to accompany you, and I'd probably do it anyway! I know all the best spots in Suna and I'd love to show them to you. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Hinata smiled at his eagerness. He was so sincere that she couldn't help but reply, "I'd love to."

"Great! I'll come get you about 8:00, and wear something casual, ok?"

"All right," said Hinata, honestly almost speechless by his enthusiasm. She wondered what constituted 'casual' for this village. "Shall I put my hair up, then?"

"I shouldn't think so, that's for formality and missions, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but it's easier to deal with that way."

Kankuro laughed. "So says you and every other female nin! I've always liked it when a woman keeps her hair free. Seems more feminine to me." He shrugged. "Rest well, Hinata-san, I plan to wear you out!"

Hinata bowed to him giggling like a school-girl. "Good night." She turned back to her mirror after he closed the door with a quietly deliberate 'click.' Curiously, she pulled the ribbon from her hair. Lustrous black tresses cascaded from her crown to lie in waves over her shoulders. It had gotten rather long. She smiled as she remembered when she had decided to grow it out. Hinata had always preferred to have short hair for its convenience, until she heard Naruto talking to Sauske, that is. "Yatta!" he had exclaimed upon Sauske's confession that he really did like girls with long hair; it wasn't just a rumour. "Me too!," the blond had bubbled. "I was so sad when Sakura-chan cut hers! It was always so shiney," he sighed, gazing ahead with stars in his eyes. From then on, Hinata had grown her hair, nevermind the extra fuss.

Now it was long enough to pin up extravagantly, as Hinata found she loved to do for social functions. Many times she considered cutting it short again, usually during difficult missions, but each time she was glad that she didn't. She would miss the length of it. It made her feel... sexy. This thought brought a furious blush to her cheeks. _"Free hair _is_ more feminine. I suppose a female ninja could always use some more of that."_

It wasn't until she had gone to bed and laid more asleep than awake under her covers that Hinata realized she had forgotten to be angry.

xXx

A/N- 'Mine' is pronounced "Mee- nah." I considered anglicizing it for pronunciation purposes, but I complain so much about television shows and movies doing it, that I don't want to become a hypocrite.

So... I wrote this before I saw Shippuden, right? Gaara's office looks nothing like that. I apologize. Just... pretend that it does, ok?

Also, I talk too much. I need to get some plot goin' on in here! Next chapter will have plot. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear, within 6 hours of putting up chapter one, I have 4 reviews. This has never happened before. I don't generally reply to reviews, but there are one or two I would like to address.

Domini-chan- I'll fix that "completed" thing, and you'll just have to wait and see what they do, won't you?

KagomeMarie- Yeah, she does that a lot and I think it's cute.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. My nipples explode with delight!

One more thing- I wish to give everyone fair warning on because I know where this plot it going and what that will involve and I'll have you know...

Warning: This is a story that deals with real life and real issues. If you cannot handle real life, I suggest you read something else. I refuse to sugar coat anything simply to keep it fiction and protect people. If you want to read a story where everyone is light and happy, sex is always amazing and only little things go wrong, I suggest you read something else. Having said this, any flames will be dealt with by my alter ego- Smartass McBitchypants. Thank you.

Please enjoy.

xXx

As promised, Kankuro came for her the next morning but dressed out of his usual attire. He had adopted the dune colored trousers and pale tunic that were prevalent here. He looked more frightening without his face paint than with. Hinata supposed that it was the unfamiliarity. She, herself, had thought carefully about what to wear. She hadn't brought much to wear, the trip wasn't supposed to be all that long, and most of it was brightly colored. She wore light blue capris, her usual white undershirt and closed toed sandals. Getting sand between one's toes was most uncomfortable and distracting. Hinata felt oddly naked without her parka, but she knew better than to wander around in the desert wearing artic attire.

Kankuro approved. He murmured compliments and nodded to himself while he looked at her as if considering something of great importance. He met her questioningly raised eyebrow with open palms as if to say "it's nothing too life threatening" then offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he said with an over pronounced drawl.

Hinata stifled a giggle. "I'd be honored."

As it would turn out, Kankuro had been sizing and appraising her for a new wardrobe- one more fitting to the revised length and purpose of her stay in Suna. He explained, "There are a lot more functions here now that Temari's in charge. Pretty much anywhere you go on any night you can find a party. I'm thinking that you want to keep relations with Suna on the up and up, yes? Chances are you'll be conned into going to at least two a week."

Hinata protested, "I didn't bring much money with me. I don't even think I have enough to cover a blouse, much less a formal outfit or two."

The sand ninja winked at her. "You let me worry about that, ne? You concern yourself with looking as beautiful as possible, though I admit, it's hard to improve upon perfection." Blushing madly, Hinata began the laborious task of shopping.

xXx

Overall, the day was turning out uneventful, which was welcome. Hinata rehearsed her political rhetoric in her head while choosing colors and prints. She thought carefully over her economic mental notes as shopkeepers sized her and suggested accessories. When the sun approached the horizon and the city streets were awash with red brilliance, Hinata felt she had done a good day's work. True to his word, Kankuro settled all the money matters refusing to let her see even one price tag. She would have to find a way to thank him later.

She hefted her two bags over her shoulders, sighing contentedly. Kankuro strode easily alongside her, pointing out places that were good to eat or that played good music. Hinata declined his every offer to treat her. "You have done so much for me already, I can't accept more. If you will, I would prefer the solitude of my own room." Kankuro shrugged and complained, but graciously escorted her back to her room for the evening.

"There's an upper-class 'meet and greet' tomorrow evening. Temari instructed me to make sure you're there. I'd prefer you to come of your own will but," he said, rubbing his hands together, "I wouldn't say no to clubbing you over the head and dragging you there in a sack!"

Hinata giggled. "I'll be there."

"Awww," pouted Kankuro. "Oh well. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Hinata removed the carefully wrapped packages from their bags and stowed them in the wardrobe, but she couldn't resist opening just one kimono. She spread out the jewel blue material on the bed and traced the delicate gold butterflies that gathered thickly at the hem and tapered off elegantly to the shoulders. The shopkeeper had suggested a black obi to match, but Hinata disagreed. She hadn't yet concluded what she wanted, but she would think about it until she did. Until then, she was happy merely to let the silk run over her skin.

xXx

Yet another sleepless night for Gaara. Last nights documents had chased themselves silly in his brain and though he had solved the issues, the Kazekage would much rather have had the sleep. It didn't help that the flushed and angry face of his latest foreign ambassador worried him. Would she send a bad report back to the Hokage? The last thing he needed was for Konoha to be pissed off with him. He probably should have treated her better. Looking up at her a few more times might have helped.

Gaara gave up lying in his hot bed, naked and sweating under the one sheet. He stood, stretching and scratching at the places where the sand had cracked from his lack of concentration. Why did it have to be so bloody _hot_? Gaara looked quickly around him, though he knew no one was within 100 yards of his bedroom door. Then, he closed his eyes. Slowly, flake by flake, his armor of sand fell away from his body to hover in the air. He brushed off the last clinging specks and directed the sand into its gourd; then took a few steps and reached out to open the large window-door that led to his balcony. Gaara stood completely unclothed in the moonlight and faint breeze of Suna.

Gaara didn't stand like this very often, though he used to do it a lot more when he was younger, less responsible and didn't yet understand what danger it was for him. It made him edgy and his hearing was tuned more finely now that it ever was for even the slightest hint of a footstep. At that point, the sand would fly from its shelter to protect him once more and he would become invulnerable again. He wondered if there had ever been a time he was completely free. Maybe when he was young, he thought as he sat on his wide balcony railing, dangling his feet over the edge. It was six stories to the ground, but he was unafraid. Even completely exposed he was stronger and more agile than most ninja.

The young man let his thoughts wander, content to watch the waxing half-moon rise for a few more hours. Earlier this evening it had been gold, colored so by the dust of the desert, but now it was only white; the color of a woman's face, or so said Kankuro. Gaara tried not to listen to Kankuro very much. His older brother was too loud, too crude. Still, he was older and he had been less sheltered than Gaara and so had many more experiences and more wisdom than his little red haired brother. Gaara remembered lessons on how to be a man. Some lessons had ended with bleeding (a shaving tutorial) and others in fights, but some of the information had proved to be very useful. Gaara had no other man as a role model.

Was he a man now? Gaara looked at himself. He certainly had grown as tall as a man, yet his stubble was so sparse and fine that he only needed to shave once a week. His shoulders were broad and his body hard with long ropes of muscles, but Gaara hadn't seen any of the regular men in his village that looked this way. Most men did not have veins popping out at their elbows and ankles, hell; most men couldn't lift a woman, much less a cart full of people. The pool of things to call himself was very shallow. He was certainly no longer a boy, yet neither was he a teenager and he refused to call himself a monster. What did that leave?

He yawned suddenly and stretched, turning his head from one side to the other to clear his mind. His thoughts always led him here. If he let them, he would be here until dawn chasing his question. Gaara was starting to become tired and in another hour or so, he would be ready to sleep, but not quite yet.

He wondered what other people did when they couldn't sleep. He had often walked the empty streets of Suna, trying to find the elusive. He had looked into people's open windows at their darkened rooms. Sometimes moonlight streamed in and put shadows where there normally would be nothing. It was always so oddly surreal, this pristine night town, and put him in a peaceful mindset.

Of course, he sometimes was allowed the rare privilege of glimpsing a person's bedroom. Most were asleep at two in the morning, but sometimes someone was awake. He had seen things that made his body flush with heat. Gaara preferred the sight of a tender young couple just before they drifted off into an exhausted sleep. That moment was so fragile and warm, it should be stored in a crystal case. He would see these people later on the street, perhaps holding hands, and he would smile to himself. What if it were him? he always thought. Mostly he wondered if he would be able to look the girl in the eye the next day. The awkwardness would give him a coronary.

He jerked suddenly and realized he had been on the verge of sleep. His feet tingled unpleasantly. Now it really was time to sleep. Dawn was a ways off- he'd get an acceptable number of unconscious hours under his belt before he had to deal with tomorrow. Resentfully, he gathered his chakra-laden sand about himself again until his crust was complete. Not bothering to shake the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled into his bed and surrendered to sleep instantaneously.

xXx

A/N- This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one; which I went back and read and realized that I said a lot about things that just didn't matter at all. There may be some pretty heavy revisions to chapter one before I move on. Advice would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey everybody! I'm back from vacation. Sorry about that temporary unannounced hiatus thing... I'll cut that out. Thanks to everyone who's still here! Your comments are love.

xXx

Temari looked around the room. A young woman was arranging flowers on small tables. Men uniformed in white dashed back and forth through swinging double doors with trays and plates. Everything looked good, and not a moment too soon. Precisely at nine, guests would begin arriving.

Temari smoothed her kimono idly, her attention still wholly given to the preparations. The days when she cared so deeply about how she looked were gone. They disappeared with the first wrinkle that had appeared at the corner of her eye. Temari was getting older and the hard life of a kunoichi would not make the process of aging easy. With the title and position she had created for herself, she was going out less often now. Her priorities were different now and though it was less active, it was perhaps even more fulfilling. She spent time caring for her family now.

Her main goal was to get Gaara a woman. Kankuro wasn't so helpless- she heard enough through the grapevine to grit her teeth. Gaara was the one who needed it more. Temari smiled to herself at the thought of a nice girl for Gaara to date. She would need to be patient, definitely patient, and interesting. A dull girl wouldn't hold his attention no matter how kind she was. She wondered how much it would matter what she looked like. Hopefully, not too much- it was hard enough finding any suitable woman in the first place, much less an attractive one.

The clock chimed so pleasantly that Temari nearly forgot what that meant. Quickly, the hall exploded into action. All of the kitchen staff disappeared from sight as if with a jutzu and the girl arranging flowers scampered off to stand by the door and accept coats. Perhaps she would be interested in dating the Kazekage... she was attractive...

xXx

Light grey; that is the color she had chosen to compliment the blue kimono. The softness of the color lended her an aura of confidence and trust that would make diplomacy easy. That was the point of this, right? It seemed like Suna had a different concept of diplomacy than Konoha. Perhaps every man on the floor had asked for a dance with her. Hinata was not naturally graceful, and asked for a reprieve after only a few dances. Temari had motioned the shaky girl over to her small table and offered her a seat.

"How are you this evening?" asked Temari.

"I am well," replied Hinata smiling charmingly. "And yourself?"

"I'm good. You certainly seem to attract a lot of attention on the dance floor."

Hinata blushed. "I can't for the life of me figure out why."

Temari snorted. "Don't kid with me. You're new blood... attractive new blood, I might add. I think the young men here have already dated all of the eligible women here." Hinata wasn't quite sure how to feel about this, flattered or worthless. Temari noted the puzzled look in her eyes and changed topic. "How has your stay here been? I would have checked on you earlier, but I had work and Kankuro assured me you were well."

"My stay has been well enough," responded Hinata, still considering her answer as she spoke, "Of course, I had expected to be gone by now. This was a one-day-on-site mission, I don't even know why a messenger-hawk couldn't have been sent! And the Kazekage, what is the matter with him? You don't simply lock visiting nin away in your home and ignore them!" Hinata hadn't realized how rankled she still was by her situation until she heard the venom in her voice.

The sand kunoichi heard it, too. "Gaara _can_ be a bit... insensitive to the needs of others when he is swamped with work," she offered soothingly.

Far from being comforted, Hinata turned crimson and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry! I just spoke badly about your brother and village leader. Forgive me! I knew I shouldn't have been chosen for this mission!"

Temari patted her on the shoulder. "I'm not offended, don't you worry. It was wrong of him, however, to house you in his own home. What was he thinking?" Hinata only shook her head and willed her cheeks to stop flaming. "Well," asked Temari directly, "We can change your accommodations very quickly, I can put you..."

"No!" Hinata exclaimed rather more forcefully than necessary. "I mean... don't go to the trouble; I'm not going to be here much longer anyway."

The older woman raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced. "Suit yourself. And I'll see what I can do about Gaara getting things moved around so he can see to you."

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Why did you make me come to this?" The voice was hard to mistake.

"Because you're the Kazekage and it's good for people to see you. I also don't want to see you become married to your desk."

"This has got to be the most useless thing you make me do. I could be working."

"What did I just say? If you're bored, you can dance with Hinata."

"W-what? T-that's not..."

"Nonsense. It's a grand idea. You two kids go have fun on the dance floor."

"B-but..."

In a blink, Hinata found herself fairly dragged away by a man whose facial expression clearly expressed his desire to be _anywhere but here_. All composure lost, Hinata felt her hand taken and she only just remembered to lay her left arm lightly on his right.

The pair spent a couple of minutes staring away from each other, content for the moment to pretend they were elsewhere. He was a good leader and his grip was strong, so she didn't have to think too much about the steps of the dance. Hinata fought off the oncoming blush as long as she could stand until she heard blood roaring through her ears.

"S-so... how is y-your evening?"

Gaara sniffed. "Well." The bare minimum for polite conversation with a foreign ninja.

He offered no complementary question, probably hoping that she wouldn't persist, but Hinata's training in politics didn't allow that. "Your sister has done well with the arrangements."

He grunted noncommittally. Now she knew he really was trying to stop conversation. As it was now, Hinata had a few options available to her. She could continue to pepper him with short, obvious statements and chatty questions, she could be completely forward and ask when she could get him to meet with her or, by far the most effective method, she could try to become fascinating and make him _want_ to meet with her to learn more about her. The last might be the most effective, but it was also the hardest. There was a very good chance that she could fail utterly and come off as boring and desperate. No one wanted to meet with a desperately boring person. Until she thought of a good way to be interesting, she would amuse herself by seeing what sort of responses she could provoke from the young Kazekage.

"That kimono suits you well."

"Thanks."

"The weather here is very hot. Is this typical?"

"Yes."

"Your brother is nice."

"Hn."

"What do you like to do on a Sunday's afternoon?"

"Look, what do you want?"

Hinata shrugged innocently. "Just making conversation with you."

"Well, could you stop, please?"

"If you insist."

"Thanks."

"I can make enough conversation for the both of us."

"What?"

"Do you know what I like? I like rain. You don't have much of it here in the desert but the way the sky smells just before..."

"Don't you have an off-switch?"

"Nope."

"How much longer is this song?"

"Now you're getting the hang of this conversation thing."

"You are going to drive me insane."

"No more than you me."

"How am I driving you insane? You're the one talking my ears off!"

"Conversation is healthy human interaction. Silence indicates an inactive mind. The simpler a mind, the more susceptible to manipulation and thus, insanity."

"You don't make a bit of sense."

"It's a defense mechanism, really."

"What could you possibly be defending yourself against?"

Silence.

"Right. Ninja. Stupid question."

"Aww, how sweet! It learns!"

"Oh for the love of..."

"Ah, ah. Let's have friendly relations. We have countries to represent."

"Grrr..."

Hinata thought this was going swimmingly. Gaara looked annoyed, but not angry, so he wasn't wholly disliking her social manipulation. It was mere banter, but every jab that provoked a response kept him engaged. He had hardly noticed that the last song ended and they were dancing to a new beat. A whole evening of this, and they might even be friends. 'I don't want to hope for too much, though,' thought Hinata. 'Friendly terms are enough for a meeting.'

"Let's talk about your past."

"Why?"

"Because it interests me."

"Well it doesn't interest me."

"That's only because you were there."

"Let's talk about something else."

"So you want to talk now?"

"Wha... no! I don't want to talk!"

"But you're so good at it."

"Does this conversation have a point?"

"Does it need to?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"Because it forces you to answer yourself."

"You're a little too pleased with yourself."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Answering a question with another question."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I might stop talking to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... because I don't like it."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because... I don't want to offend you."

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions?"

"It could be."

"Excuse me, may I cut in on the lady?" Both ninja looked at the newcomer, holding out his hands expectantly.

Gaara's face was unreadable. "Excuse me, but I am in the middle of a conversation with 'the lady.' You may dance with her when I'm done." The other man shrank back and slunk away. Hinata was impressed.

"Be careful with that stuff, I might start thinking you like me."

"I just... don't like ending a conversation in the middle."

"Right... you big softie."

"Hey... that's 'big Kazekage softie' to you."

"Oh... so sorry. Forgive me!"

"Hm. You may live."

"Thank you, oh glorious one. May I live forever in your presence?"

"Why would you want a thing like that?"

"Because I like you."

"...What?"

Gaara had stopped dancing and was staring at her very intently. Hinata blushed and quailed like the man a moment ago, her confidence slipping away. She hadn't intended it to be such a big deal- they were friends now, right? What did he think she meant?

"Why did you say that?"

"B-because it's true..." stammered Hinata as she watched other dancing couples stumble around them. They were blocking traffic. "Um..."

"You... like me," he stated slowly as if she had told him that grass was blue and the sky was purple. He didn't notice at all the looks people were giving him and Hinata. He appeared to no longer even notice that she was there. Slowly, he dropped her hands and, lost in his own world, wandered away. Hinata stared slack-jawed after him, utterly bemused.

What was wrong with him?

xXx

A/N- Nothing to say here! Read and Review, if it please you.


	4. Chapter 4

Cobalt-heart- Well, that's the interesting thing, isn't it? He certainly seems to take it as more than just "like," but she was so confused. I wonder what really happened. :D

Animerose93- Yes, I suppose they are somewhat out of character, but I sort of assumed that being made the head of her clan would toughen up Hinata a little bit; she always seemed to me like she's be able to make friends easily- she's had so much time to observe everyone quietly from the shadows. Gaara's got a ninja-city to run; he has a lot on his mind and he's been forced to be more social (thanks Temari). Anyway, since I'm not the author or Naruto, I assumed that it would be implied that the characters weren't going to be entirely true to their natures.

Inubaki- "Almighty" is generally the way I spell it, though I suspect your version is also correct. However, you used the incorrect form of "their." "Their" is the possessive second person plural form, when what you wanted is the contraction of "they are." "They're so cute." (And now I've gotten in my Grammar-Nazi points for today.)

ShyTan'ith- You've gotten it exactly right! Good job.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as you have before.

xXx

Hinata received the summons late at night, or so she assumed. When she awoke the next morning, the envelope was under her door, waiting. Uncertainty hung in the air as she dressed quickly. How difficult was this going to be? They had parted on odd terms last night and Hinata didn't know where that put them together. The best she could do was start formally and gradually become more familiar- this is standard practice, but also very boring.

_Ah, well,_ she thought, trying to find something to wear that wouldn't overheat her,_ I'm just getting this mission done and leaving._ It's not like she had to worry about what he thought of her after this. Right now, though, she needed not to sweat to death. _Layers, that's a good idea._

xXx

Late in the afternoon, they had hit a snag. Tip the scales towards Konoha, and merchants would be forced to seek other sources of trade. Favor Suna, on the other hand, and the price of many basic foods would skyrocket in Konoha. There seemed to be no middle ground, but neither Hinata nor Gaara was really displeased. Plenty of other things had been solved, so they felt no guilt about stopping for the day and promising to pick up tomorrow.

Hinata had also decided that perhaps dressing in layers wasn't the stroke of brilliance she had first thought. Sleeves, outer skirt, shoulder wraps and a coat had been discarded in her chair in favor of sleek short pants and a thin, cropped blouse. Hinata leaned over the Kazekage's shoulder to watch him sign their agreement and hand her the pen. She leaned in a bit closer to write her name and caught a whiff of a tantalizing scent. It smelled dry, clean and a bit heavy. Intrigued, she hesitated over the paper, pretending to read it through again while really breathing deeply and trying to figure out from where the mysterious smell came.

Gaara turned to look at her, confused by her pause. As he moved, the smell washed over her again and Hinata realized she was smelling him. This intriguing aroma belonged to his skin, clothes and hair. Hinata quickly signed her name and stood up straight again.

"I... em..." Hinata completely lost track of what she was asking when she looked into his face, wondering what sort of expressions it could make. Happy, sad, angry, pleased... thrilled... aroused... Hinata shook herself. What was wrong with her today? Couldn't she focus on something for one minute? "I was wondering where there was to go after dark here?"

"Didn't Kankuro show you around?"

"Yes, but I doubt he showed me all of Suna."

"I see. Well, look here." Gaara took out a map and pointed to the large building in the center. "We're here, obviously. There's a place over here that..." Hinata followed along with his finger, trying to remember the places he pointed out. She watched the way his finger stroked the paper and followed the curvy lines of Suna's streets. Her mind turned the yellowed color into the cream of bare skin with his hand tracing warm pathways all over the surface. Hinata looked into Gaara's questioning face. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes... yes I'm fine."

"I don't quite believe you."

"Why is that?"

"You're as red as my hair."

"A-am I?"

"Yes, you most certainly are."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit... Kami, what's wrong with me? I can't be here! We're supposed to be negotiating! I'm sorry, I need to leave now."

"Wait! What's wrong? What did I do?"

Hinata could only wave a hand backwards at him as she fled through the door. Her horror at her own impropriety filled her mind long after she was back in her room with the door safely locked. She was _lusting_ after him. Dear sweet Kami, she wanted that boy in her bed, sweat glistening on his back, hands touching... no! Bad Hinata! No pornographic daydreams for you! She wrung her hands desperately, pacing the length of her room. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly be in the same room with him for any extended length of time; her mind would begin to wander from negotiations onto... other topics- ones she refused to contemplate as reasonable or even possible.

With this decision, Hinata got a hold of herself. She had denied herself before and by Kami, she could do it again. She _would_ do it again. This mission was too long as it was- she should have been back in Konoha by now. The thought didn't have its usual uplifting effect, though. She felt reluctant, even resentful, at the thought of going home. Hinata sat in front of her mirror and sulked.

xXx

A distraction came just before dinner. Hinata was brooding to herself in her room, minding her own business, when someone knocked on her door. Hinata broke her reverie and answered.

"Hey. Didja miss me?"

"Kiba!"

Hinata hugged the dog-nin fiercely. He was an unexpectedly pleasant reminder of home. Hinata hadn't realized how much she had loved and relied on team 8 until they had split up. Kiba and Shino both had nurtured and supported her through their genin and chuunin years. At her acceptance ceremony when she was initiated into the head position of the Hyuuga clan, her boys had been in the front row, thumbs up all the way. There was nothing between the three of them that wasn't shared. After Shino had become a jounin, Kiba and Hinata had been assigned to different groups and had drifted apart. Sure, they still passed each other in the streets often enough, but the connection had faded and new relationships had been made with other ninjas. Then, of course, things had happened that complicated their relationship and they _really_ never regained the old trust after that, but for now, it was enough for Hinata that Kiba was here at her door.

"Hey, kitten! You look starved. Are they feeding you here?"

"Yes, of course they're feeding me. Where's Akamaru?"

"He's outside sniffing trees and terrorizing the villagers."

"I see. What brings you to Suna?"

"Well, I'm mostly checking to see if you dropped off the face of the earth. Hokage-sama is worried about you, you know."

Hinata frowned. "Worried? Why is that?"

"Well, you said you'd send a messenger hawk the day you arrived."

"Oh, Kami, I did say that!" Hot shame flushed her face. "Gomen, I forgot entirely. Is Hokage-sama angry with me?"

Kiba held up his hands. "No, not angry, just concerned."

Somehow, this didn't make her feel better. "Why didn't she just send a hawk to remind me to make a report?"

"I had mission here already and she asked me to check up on you."

"Oh." Hinata tapped her fingers together for a moment. "Well... I'm fine. The mission is... progressing." This was the safest way to describe the most recent developments.

"I thought you'd be back by now."

Hinata looked into Kiba's soulful brown eyes and wanted to disappear into the floor for worrying him. "I-I'm sorry... t-things got out of hand. I didn't expect to be g-gone this long."

Kiba chuckled and touched her face briefly. "Your stutter is still cute, you know that?"

Red bloomed on her cheeks. "N-no... I didn't k-know that..." Damnit. Hinata still worked hard to keep the fearful stammer from her speech, but when he said things like that it made her want to give it up. "Th-thank you."

Kiba smiled in a way that made her blood warm and happy. "Well, I'm off for the day. Do you have anything important to do?"

"No, not at all... except maybe send that messenger hawk."

"Let's go do that, then."

xXx

Garra held up her wrap. "You forgot this," he said, still fingering the soft material. He wondered if her skin was like the silk. Hinata was probably warmer than this. His arm reached out, offering it to her. "I just wanted to bring it back..."

"What are you doing?"

"NANI??" Gaara leapt full up into the air, planted his feet on the ceiling and brandished a kunai at the disturbance, wrap utterly forgotten. "What the hell are YOU doing, Kankuro?? Don't you knock?"

"The door was open," said the older nin, smiling mischievously with his neck craned up. "You didn't answer me."

Gaara faltered. "I'm... uh..."

Kankuro smirked, not letting him finish his excuse. "Yeah, sure you are. You like her, admit it."

The redhead flushed. "I like her as much as I need to. She is an ambassador nin from another village, it is fitting that..."

"Fitting. Right. Cut that shit out," said Kankuro smoothly, cutting across Gaara's excuses. "You want her. You want to hold her, you want to love her and you definitely want to please her. I know you. The real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Gaara felt trapped and compelled to answer, though he did not quite know what this answer should be. He licked his lips to give himself an extra moment to think. What was he going to do about it? He honestly had no idea. Gaara had never been in this situation before. He knew other people had, but he had never paid much attention before and consequently knew none of the social proprieties. Defeated, he shrugged his shoulders with his palms open and assumed that Kankuro would soon enlighten him.

He was right. "Here's an idea- Temari has another one of those damned dinner and dance things lined up for tomorrow. Perhaps," said Kankuro lightly, coughing into his fist, "it would be good for the country's relationship with Konoha if the ambassador was made to feel... welcome." Kankuro grabbed the stack of papers set aside on the desk and left, grinning as he pulled the door closed.

Gaara took the hint. Seizing the wrap upon his return to the ground, he sprinted for the Konoha kunoichi's quarters, bursting with excitement. Standing before her door, however, he was stricken by an entirely different feeling. What if she was angry with him for knocking on her door after their business was done? What if she was embarrassed that he did something so bold? Gaara just about turned around and walked away just then.

He didn't, though, because he wouldn't be able to look Kankuro in the eyes for weeks, never mind his own reflection. Imagine, the Kazekage, once dead and twice lived, born and burdened with the monster raccoon experiencing a few butterflies because he can't knock on a girl's door! He raised his fist, prepared to knock loud enough to alert the whole village and was sadly disappointed when a timid tap prevailed. Maybe it was better that way- she might be sleeping, though the sun had only just set.

He knocked again, this time producing a reasonable sound. There was no sound from in the room, however and Gaara nervously checked the corridors for someone coming. It was best not to be questioned as to why he was outside Hinata's room. He doubted he could cobble together a coherent answer.

Apparently, being nervous means that your sense of time is horrible because she hadn't answered her door yet. Calmly, he counted _one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three..._ until he reached ten. Then he knocked again, less afraid to make some noise. Where was she?

He hadn't considered that she might not be in her room. She said that she didn't have anything else to do. Maybe she was with Temari.

_Ah, well._ No sense in wasting a trip. Unsurprisingly, her door was open. (Honestly, there wasn't much point in locking a door in a village full of ninjas.) Gaara looked around quickly to reassure himself that she wasn't there and put her wrap on the vanity. He made to hang it on the chair, but there was already a coat in the way. He looked at it a moment. It was large- much larger that anything Hinata could wear- and it smelled vaguely of dog. As far as he knew, Hinata did not own a dog, so this coat must belong to someone else. Someone decidedly masculine, after taking another generous nose hit.

Hinata was out with a man. Gaara ignored the deflated feeling in his chest and simply walked out, pulling the door behind him.

xXx

A/N- I just figured out how I'm dropping the title into the story! I mean, I knew the point and meaning of the phrase, but I just figured out who says it and why and now I'm all "SQUEE!" with fangirlish author!glee. Seriously- my writing process is scary sometimes.

And seriously? Alliteration FTW!! happy dance

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the wait- my computer crashed and I was thankful to get my old files back, it was so scary. (Always back up your computer- Always.) That took a lot of time out of my writing because my handwriting is terrible and even when I get a good amount of writing in, I can only read about half of it.

I realize that there is now a function that replies to reviews directly (how old fashioned am I?) but I think it's better to answer in the chapter itself so everyone can read it- just in case they missed something or they asked a question to which everyone should know the answer.

Having said that, here are my replies to note-worthy reviews:

AnimeRose93- I'm glad I helped. I love reading reviews! I'm glad you picked up on the Kiba/Hinata vibe, which means that other people did, too. This will be explained later in the story, but for now, it's there to make you wonder what you just saw.

Domini-chan- I have a lot of problems writing dialogue, so I'm glad you liked it. It's so easy to get stuck in a dream world, isn't it?

ShyTan'ith- I think you're probably right. If he saw Kiba, Gaara would most likely recognize him, but he doesn't rely as heavily on smell as the dog-nin does. The more important point to Gaara at that moment is that Hinata is out with a man; it doesn't even matter who that man is (well, unless it's Kankuro, but you know how Kankuro is...) it's just not Gaara himself.

Gaara-frenzy- You also picked up the mood between Kiba and Hinata. As I said before to AnimeRose93, the scene is there to make you wonder what happened.

To those who are disappointed with the length of this chapter, I apologize. This segment would have been better if it was attached to the chapter before. If I ever revise this, this error will be corrected. Also to placate you, the next chapter is half done and will be coming out very, very soon.

xXx

This was ridiculous! Hinata threw the letter down on the bed and flung herself across it. How could Tsunade do this to her? She was supposed to be home- she _wanted_ to be home- and now this! "Long Term Ambassador" my foot! She would be here months, years even! Why didn't anyone ask her?

She answered this thought as soon as it flitted across her mind. Of course no one would ask her. Hinata was an extension of the Hokage and wherever Tsunade-sama said to go, Hinata went. Never before had this situation made her bitter, but also never had it worked against her. She sat up and stared accusingly at her beautiful blue walls.

You know what? It was time to stop fooling herself. Hinata didn't want to go back to Konoha. She contradicted this fact all the time in an attempt to convince herself otherwise, but the truth always stared her back in the face. She was tired of living in the Leaf Village.

In Konoha, she looked forward to daily battles with her clan over the simplest things because they insisted on being like petulant children. The ninjas who had known her practically all of her life saw only the scared, timid girl unable to even stutter out a greeting to the boy she had once pledged herself to become like. No one spoke to her as if she knew what life was or, by far more interesting to talk about, as if she had ever touched a boy before. Ino and Sakura yammered on endlessly about their conquests and prospects, but when she entered the room they stopped immediately with furtive glances to one another and talked of more innocent things. Antagonized at home, patronized in town.

In Suna, she was just Hinata. Not Hyuuga Hinata, not poor Hinata... just Hinata. No one knew anything about her, they didn't have any history (beyond the three hours she saw Gaara and his siblings during the chuunin exams) and no one really had any preconceived notions about her. She could make a new start... for a little while, anyway.

Therefore, it was ok that she would be here for a while. Maybe she could get something useful done without interference for once. Maybe the increase in altitude could improve her stamina. Maybe she could learn to dress like a real woman- lord knows in this heat you couldn't take _off_ enough clothing.

Yes, Suna was full of opportunities for her. _All kinds_ of opportunities.

xXx

A/N- I would just like to mention that I am such a nerd. I re-read chapter four (I needed to so I could answer some of your reviews) and I became irrationally pleased with my use of the phrase "Konoha kunoichi." I literally punched the air with my fist and said "Hot Damn, I am so good with alliteration!" Verily, I hath proper grammar and excellent syntax.

Anyway, as I said before, the next chapter will be out very soon. Perhaps tomorrow, if things go well.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome! Since I know you all have been waiting for this, I'll just dive right into the reviews to which I had responses!

Gaara-frenzy- Great Kami! That was the fastest reply I've ever received. Seriously, 10 minutes after I posted this chapter, you were on it! I'm impressed. You get snaps.

ColbaltHeart- I'm not really sure how she's going to deal with this freedom, yet. I'm sort of discovering the details of this story only moments before everyone else.

Domini-chan- Yes, Hinata is very strong, but when she is alone, she's allowed to have mini breakdowns. Also, I know that it's slightly unlikely that her training would be so crippled by the change of environment, but it was necessary for the plot so, Shh! ;)

Talk is cheap; here's your chappie!

xXx

Hinata had just about memorized the town. Since she had received her orders to stay in Suna, (about a week ago) Gaara had suddenly become extremely busy and they had been unable to complete their original assignment. Kiba had moved on to his actual mission and though he promised to visit her on the return trip, he still had left. Hinata didn't begrudge him his absence, she just wished had hadn't left at the time when everyone else decided to leave her alone. Hinata didn't want to rely on the sand ninjas to entertain her, (she was an independent kunoichi, wasn't she?) but she had a limited number of options available to her. She couldn't go out on missions until the negotiations with the Kazakage were finished (besides whish the sand nin seems reluctant for her to accompany them beyond the gates of Suna). She also wasn't a powerhouse of energy like Neji or Lee who could train all day and seemingly never tire. Couple her lack of stamina with suffocating heat and you get a training regimen with considerable gaps of down time (roughly a length of time parallel to the hours of a sunlit Suna day).

Long story short and several self-inflicted guilt trips later, Hinata had taken to roaming around Suna under an umbrella. (After returning the first day with 2nd degree burns the color of boiled lobster, the umbrella had become an essential part of her attire.) It had been bliss, walking through shops and down lost little roads at her own pace, lost in her own daydreams; many of which were frequently private by necessity. Hinata thought she should have been assigned to Suna ages ago.

Now, however, the novelty was definitely gone, She was filled with a crushing feeling of ennui and the town's secrets were now tedious. Her mind followed the exact same spirals of thought everyday. She started her invariable mental processes with the same feelings belonging to a marriage-weary wife who begins another argument with her husband about how not to use her good pans to make his vile concoctions dubbed 'food': futility and frustration. She was angry about her lack of both motivation and progress training. Even more infuriating, Hinata was beginning to suspect that Gaara wasn't actually overloaded with work at all, rather, he was avoiding her. The sting was eating at her and giving her another unnecessary cause to be angry with herself.

It didn't take her long to reach the ultimate conclusion: Hinata needed something to do, badly. She was going to hurt someone at this rate- most likely herself. Similarly, it didn't take her long to figure out what she needed to do to find an occupation.

xXx

"Temari? Do you have a moment?"

Temari's office wasn't as intimidating as that of the Kazekage. Decorated in fresh spring colors, the office was a welcome change from the continuous sand color of the city. The blonde kunoichi offered her colleague a seat in a comfortable green chair while she finished a draft. Hinata felt her tension ease in the wake of her decision and subsequent action. It was very relaxing to sit in the office and know that someone could help her in such a way.

After a few short moments, Temari set aside her pen and gave Hinata her full attention. "Forgive me Hinata, but I hate getting sidetracked; I never seem to find my thread again. What can I do for you? I hope your stay isn't becoming problematic."

"No, not at all," Hinata reassured her. "It's been lovely, but I do have something I would like your help with." Quickly she explained her new residency status and the boredom an inactive week had grown. "So, I was hoping you could give me something to do; a job maybe."

"I think I know just the thing." Temari smiled enigmatically at the younger woman and reached behind her for a large book bound in handsome leather. Temari settled an adorable pair of tiny glasses on her nose and peered at the pages. "How are you with secretarial work?"

"Er..."

"We'll skip that one, then. Are you any good with healing?"

"I can heal cuts and bruises, but I really was never trained to be a medical-nin."

"That's fine, I have other options. Let's see..." The pause was longer this time before Temari found something. "Event coordination?"

"Honestly, I think that would be an awful idea."

"Really? I thought you might be good at organization. Do you like children?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I can put you in teaching first grade ninjas as soon as tomorrow."

"T-Teaching? I d-don't know about that..."

Temari chuckled. "You were taught once, no? Just remember what your teachers did and you'll be fine." She made a note in the book and set it back on the shelf. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"N-No. Thank you."

xXx

"So, you stopped negotiations, eh?"

Gaara, as per usual, didn't look up. "Not stopped. Just postponed until I get this work done. She's been assigned here for a while, right? She can afford to wait."

"Wow. It went that badly, eh?" Kankuro never was one to respond to the words you said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ooh... sounds like she gave you the 'friends' speech."

"You mean Hinata."

"No, I mean Matsuri; she's hot. Of course I mean Hinata."

"She was not there."

"That's what went wrong? Geez, Gaara, I thought you were less dense than that." Kankuro sauntered over and messily occupied a chair. "Tell me what really happened."

"I told you the truth. She was not in her room last night."

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "There's an important fact you aren't telling me. Either you went to her room at 3 in the morning and she was still out or there was something else. Spill."

Gaara wavered on the edge of speech for several seconds. Slowly he said, "There was a man's coat in her room."

"Aah," said Kankuro, leaning back into his chair. "That explains your temporary amnesia. You think she's taken, then?"

Gaara nodded, staring at the paper in front of him, but clearly not reading it. He had deliberately avoided using a statement so definite, but the words could hardly be taken back now.

"Is there any other evidence that she's taken?"

"Er..." What did he mean?

"I'll take that as a 'no'. My point is that you're jumping to conclusions. You don't _know_ she's taken; she hasn't told you and you haven't seen anything to the contrary. Maybe she was just catching up with an old friend who just happened to be male." Gaara looked dubious, so Kankuro went on. "Let's suppose for a moment that she _did_ go on a date with this guy." Gaara's lips tightened. "What if it went badly? You should still ask her to the dance-thing. If she says 'no', then you can descend into despair and I won't stop you. Until then, though, you've got to keep trying."

xXx

_Knock, knock._

Hinata was sore all over. Soon after accepting the teaching job, Hinata realized that she had neither clothes suitable for a teacher nor any idea what to teach. One impressive jaunt to the bookstore and clothing store later, Hinata was suited up with some low heels, modest pants to match her chuunin vest and an assortment of beginning teaching manuals. Since then, she holed up in her room and tried to collect her nerves.

_Knock, knock._

Since she hadn't thought of anything but her dread of tomorrow in several hours, the noise on her door confused her. Hinata stared at it for a moment, recognizing the sound, but simply not able to process the implications. She rose slowly and drifted over to investigate.

"G-- Kazekage-sama?"

Frozen in midstride, the flame-haired back of the young Kazekage shuddered. Returning before her with the speed of an elite ninja, the handsome boy smiled thinly and greeted her. "Good evening."

"Good evening." Hinata, although she hadn't forgotten her manners, still hadn't shaken off the feeling of bafflement. "What brings you here?"

Gaara's shoulders clearly expressed his turbulent emotions with their uncertainty whether to stiffen or loosen. "I hope I'm not disturbing you- I want to ask you something." Hinata smiled and made a gesture of invitation for him to speak. He took his time, not moving for several moments and yet not ever seeming to be still. "There is... a dinner party. Tomorrow night. With dancing. I... Well, you. I mean, I don't want for you to be alone... unless you already have someone... to... keep you from being alone, but if you don't, then... maybe I could help... with that." When he finished, his eyes pinched with a pained expression.

"Gaara, are you asking me to accompany you to the dance party tomorrow?"

"Yes." The hint of desperation in his face was oddly charming and his stumbling was rather endearing.

"I would love to go with you."

xXx

A/N- So I didn't get it out quite as quickly as I had hoped. I hope the length makes up for it! I think this chapter is almost as long as the first one... I'll have to double check. Anyway, there will be a longer break between this chapter and the next, but hopefully not as long as the break before last. See you all then. Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- So, long chapter. Like 'whoa'. Seriously, though, this had to be done in one take. Stopping in the middle would be unforgivable and terribly anticlimactic. ((The authoress chuckles at her terrible pun.))

First- some comments.

Aseadsfasdf- I apologize. I forget occasionally that is it not myself who is telling the story- it's really Hinata. I also ask you to remember that the characters are older than they appear in the Anime. Hinata is about 20 and Gaara is relatively older. (22? I can't remember the age difference.) Thank you for pointing it out, though!

Domini-chan- It gives her something to do. I haven't decided yet whether the plot cares or not.

ShyTan'ith- Interesting effect, no?

Gaara-frenzy- I'm glad you're so into the story, though! It give me happy feelings in my tummy.

Ready for the Lemon? Excellent.

xXx

Hinata was a wreck and she knew it. Dripping wet with her recent shower, she toweled herself off more ruthlessly than necessary and worried at her nerves. It didn't do her any good to tell herself to remain strong, she was already flying to pieces. How could she had let herself get like this? What was she thinking to agree to Gaara's date?

In fact, it would be best not to focus on how she felt at the moment as the butterflies in her stomach were starting a four-way war. Hinata thought she was going to throw up and she became plagued by doubts. Was this actually a date, or had she misinterpreted? What if he didn't show up? What if it was horrible? What if he decided that he didn't like her? Hinata wrung her hands and paced the floor hysterically, not bothering to rein in her emotions.

She let it go and let it go until she was sure she couldn't stand another moment of her torment without flying apart at the seams and then abruptly allowed herself to sit gracefully on the floor. Quietly, she drew her hands together and forced herself to concentrate. Breathe in- her stress receded into the darkness. Breathe out- she gathered strength from internal peace. Within moments, Hinata became her desired calm, collected self. She rose and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her normally pale skin was still flushed with her receding temper and a fine moisture shimmered on her forehead and upper lip. Though her breathing had slowed, her pointed noise quivered and her pearlescent eyes were wide and looked almost mad. She looked hardly recognizable from her younger, reserved self. This made Hinata both proud and afraid. Who was this wild woman who stared back at her with the very fires of hell suggested in her flying hair? Certainly not the innocent and timid Hyuuga Hinata!

She put her self from her mind as she splashed cold water briskly on her face and prepared to paint her eyes. She applied only light makeup- nothing screamed "trashy" like loading up her delicate features with swathes of dark colors- and in the end, she liked to recognize the girl in the mirror. No matter how angry or scary or out-of-control the woman Hyuuga became, she would always be the sweet, simple Hinata inside.

_Knock, knock._

xXx

Gaara thought he should change. Kankuro hassled him the entire two hours he fretted over what to wear. Not that he actually _fretted_ mind you. It was more like he... worried, or debated. Yes, Gaara _debated_ over what to wear. After all, what was the big deal if he decided to wear the black shoes instead of the brown, which clearly matched his clothes better? Crap.

He was ridiculously early, he realized as he looked around for a distraction. Only a few people meandered in corners and around tables. It bothered Gaara that Suna was growing a reputation for being a party city. How long would it be until no one took them seriously? He frowned darkly at the table nearest him, which was happily decorated with lovely tapered candles and a small arrangement of flowers.

A cluster of people who had obviously come near to speak with the Kazekage drew back suddenly at the appearance of his scowl. Gaara didn't care- there was only one person occupying his mind tonight. He was determined of it. He felt sick. Was there someone in this place who could get him a stiff drink?

He looked around for a waiter through the forest of people who had suddenly appeared during his inner monologue and froze when he saw the doors.

xXx

Hinata hesitated at the mouth of the doorway. Behind, Temari shooed her on with a hand. Hinata felt unbelievably exposed. The doors into the ballroom opened onto a raised step. This put her and her bare shoulders above everyone else in plain sight. Why had she let herself be talked into buying the dress with no sleeves?

Hinata knew that she was easily the most visible thing in the room. The soft green and blue jewel tones in her dress caught the light of every candle in the room and very gently outlined the shape of her body. The ambient brilliance of her attire stole color from her skin so she glowed pale as alabaster- except for the fiery blush splashed across her cheeks and creeping down her neck. She felt like the guests stared at her naked skin and their eyes burned into her.

Except one pair. One pair out of the sea of staring, gaping eyes did not gawk at her unseemly entrance. One pair of clear, slate-colored eyes found hers and held her where she stood. The idea to run away and leave- such an overwhelming compulsion before- didn't cross her mind. She only watched, unable or unwilling to look anywhere else as he approached her.

xXx

She carried herself differently. The hunched shoulders, the hand encircling the opposite wrist, the perfect straight line of her hips; this screamed discomfort and embarrassment, yet the emotion never reached her face. In fact, if one ignored the unbelievably attractive crimson coloring, Gaara could almost see her back in Konoha, speaking easily with friends or alone in her room, sitting amiably at a desk.

Without quite having decided to do so, Gaara stepped through the crowd. Each stride forward brought her details into sharper focus- the curve of her collarbone, the fold of cloth at her waist, the reflection of candlelight in her carefully calm eyes.

Gaara stepped up beside her, effectively ousting her position as the tallest and most visible person. He held out his hand to her with a minute bow, all shyness and awkward delivery gone. He murmured softly to her, "You look beautiful." And so she did.

"Th- Thank you," she replied, even softer than he had spoken. Gently, with all the force of a passing butterfly, Hinata laid her fingers in his hand.

A bit louder now, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes." The lack of hesitation bolstered some confidence in him. Gaara shot a meaningful glance at the small band of musicians and led her to the empty floor.

xXx

Hinata's fingers felt cold in his warm hand. She could barely think for her mind focused entirely on the heat of his hand at her shoulder blade, guiding her across the smooth wooden floor. She never noticed that other couples first stared openly at the Kazekage and his partner and then flocked to dance. Hinata tried to think of something to say. Where was her wit from before?

"The candles are beautiful." Yes. Good job, Hinata. The _candles_ are beautiful.

"They... provide light." Perhaps all of his confidence had gone into asking her to dance. He was back to his normal conversational stasis, but at least it gave the conversation a way to blossom.

"Your sense of observation is as keen as a new kunai, Kazekage-sama."

"Alas. I have been wounded."

"I should say so."

"I've even lost the use of my name."

"I daresay you could win it back."

Gaara's eyes flicked to her for a moment; long enough to see the corner of her lips twitch. "Oh? How might I do that?"

"For starters, you could dip me."

Black strands of hair whipped around her face as she softly fell and rose in strong arms. Breathlessly, Hinata met Gaara's eyes again with a new spark of mischief. The young redhead's face was enigmatic. "What is your next wish?" he asked.

Hinata blushed brightly with boldness. "Next, maybe you could put your hand on my waist?"

The young woman couldn't help but feel a new stab of heat when his hand fell and pulled her into a more intimate embrace. Gaara seemed to have gone temporarily mute, the lovely knob on his throat shaking. He stared rather more determinedly over her shoulder than before. What was wrong with her? This was serious flirting she was pushing. Even more surprising- or not, depending on how much he understood the dynamic of the conversation- the Kazekage was going along with it. What was she going to do next? What was appropriate conversation for this evening? Maybe a more pressing question was her ability to keep her latent sexual hunger under wraps. No point in scaring the poor boy out of his mind.

"I do get a third wish, don't I?"

"Hm... Perhaps. Wishes have a lot of power. Maybe you would like to save this one? I could offer you a drink instead."

"That would be nice. Could you get something cold and strong? It's rather warm on the floor tonight."

He released her and she instantly felt regret. Gaara bowed to her and gestured for her to choose a table. As Hinata left, Gaara saw that the back of her neck was exposed by the stylish upsweep of her hair. He felt weak in the knees and quickly went to the bar for support. And that stiff drink.

xXx

Temari smiled to herself. Engaged though she was in many politically difficult conversations, the blonde woman watched the young pair of ninja closely and grew more pleased with herself the longer they interacted. Gaara might not have figured it out yet, but he liked her. His body did, anyway, and if she knew men (which she did), his heart wouldn't be too far behind. Pretending to scan the crowd, her eyes followed Gaara's return to Hinata; now seated daringly at a dim table in a corner. The girl certainly knew how to progress an evening!

After a while, Temari looked back at her little brother and his date. They seemed deeply engaged in conversation. She noticed that they both had exactly the same expression- completely neutral except for the eyes. Intrigued, she floated through the crowd until she was close enough to see both of their faces clearly. They really did have the same expression. She also saw that Hinata was inclined to use her hands when clarifying herself and her brother leaned in slightly when he spoke. She stifled a smirk at the clear mimicry they displayed- leaning together at the same angle, sipping from their drinks at the same time and even tilting their heads together. They were gone for each other.

Temari reminded herself to thank Tsunade later. Shikamaru deserved some thanks as well, the lazy genius was brilliant with social interaction. Then again, Temari would have found any excuse to thank him. Her thoughts strayed pleasantly, but not so far as to miss her young couple leaving together by a side door.

xXx

The night air was cool in the desert and without the annoyance of artificial light, the stars covered the sky with a glittering dome. Hinata's nerves returned, but the outside temperature thankfully kept her from blushing noticeably. The darkness also helped. She snuck a side glance at Gaara, standing stiffly smack in the middle of the balcony. She herself stood none too comfortably with her hands clasped in front of her and shoulders bowed. Hadn't she been dreaming for a week or more about the Kazekage's presence in her room? Here he was on her very balcony and she clammed up like a virgin on her wedding night.

With determination, she leaned on the balcony letting one hand dangle lazily over the side. If she _looked_ relaxed, she would soon _feel_ relaxed and that would transfer to Gaara. It worked to a degree- the taciturn redhead came to stand beside her and uncrossed his arms. He seemed to be searching for something to say.

"It's so nice to be able to be with someone and not have to worry about what to say."

Gaara instantly loosened his posture. Hinata hid her clever grin and instead gave him a sincere smile. His lips twitched back, which was enough. She took his hand and pulled him all the way to the balcony, where he leaned but did not release her hand. Though a calm breeze was present, Hinata felt overpowered by his scent. He was so close that their shoulders rubbed together an almost dizzying situation.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You're smelling me."

"Oh..." She took her nose out of his shoulder and sheepishly looked straight ahead.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Oh?"

His eyes crinkled in a Gaara-grin. "Is that all you can say?"

"Sorry. I just... like the way you smell."

"That's good. I think you smell good, too."

"Oh." Hinata's hands twitched, longing to tap her fingers together. Gaara took them both firmly in his hands and pulled them up to face him. His eyes were still so powerful, even in half-light.

"If you think I shouldn't be here, I can leave and I won't be offended."

"No! I-I mean, I w-want you here..."

"Are you sure?" There was a question in his eyes, but it wasn't the same question that had just left his mouth. Hinata wondered what it was, but could only answer the one she understood.

"Yes. Q-Quite."

"Your stutter is very reassuring."

"S-Sorry."

"Please don't be." Maybe he leaned down or maybe she stood on her toes, but it hardly mattered when their lips met. Hinata hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her arms around Gaara's strong body and closing her eyes. Gaara held her close with one arm around her waist and the other gently touched her face. They kissed for a long time, drinking in the taste of each other and Hinata forgot about what she had been sorry.

They broke apart, flushed with each other's heat. Of course, they only broke apart at the face; up and down the length of their bodies, they pressed tightly against each other. Hinata never wanted this moment to end, but an insistent heat rose from her legs that made her blush and threatened to break her eye contact with Gaara. She wondered how long she could fight it when Gaara's hips twitched slightly. Was it possible he had the same discomfort? His face suggested 'yes' with hot skin, shining eyes and flushed lips- though honestly, those might be red from good use.

Hinata brought both of her hands to his face and let their weight fall on his brows and cheeks. His eyelashes tickled her palms. Slowly, she let her fingers drag through his hair, smiling at the large breaths he took that pushed his body harder against hers. Her hands touched the back of his neck, only lightly and she felt him shudder. His eyes opened slowly as if he was breaking a dream. Hinata didn't know what to do next, but she knew that if he let her in this far, he'd probably let her in all the way.

She took him by the hand, regretfully leaving his warmth. His eyes were guardedly impassive as she led him inside, latching the door behind them.

She knew that they both appreciated the indecent nature of this situation- a man, the Kazekage no less, in the room of a foreign kunoichi after one date (half a date, really). They both knew what it would look like, but he had agreed to come anyway. Their talk had been bold; much bolder than either of them felt then- this was obvious. The light was off, so they were only two dark shapes in the room. They tried both to look at each other and look anywhere but each other at the same time and seemed reluctant to step into or away from each other. It would have seemed appropriate if there was then an interruption, but these two people merely stared on- letting the seconds become minutes. The room breathed with their uncertainty- who would move first? First his hand twitched, then she opened her mouth. The room pressed in on them, reminding the pair that the night would not remain dark forever.

Just as it seemed the empty air would suck out their very souls, they rushed together. Lips met and hands grabbed. Unbalanced with themselves, the two fell sideways into a wall and rearranged themselves quickly so Hinata was pressed up between the wall and Gaara.

Hinata felt as though she wasn't in control of her body. She made sounds without words, moaning into Gaara's kisses in a way that would normally make her blush. Don't be ridiculous- Hinata would _never_ make those sounds normally. Her whole body blushed for her, growing rosier rapidly and gleaming with sweat. She clutched to Gaara's solid body craving its rough touch against her. Gaara, experiencing the scene in a similar trance-like state, pushed back against her, bulge between his legs growing restless. Lord... he just wanted to claim her thoroughly, irreversibly and succulently! The noises she made affected his brain so he hardly knew what to do with himself; he would give anything not to let her stop, however. He kisses anywhere he could reach, her throat, her shoulders, her collarbones. Each fiery seal elicited another verbal reward and the pleasure of seeing a burning flush race over his woman's bare skin.

Who knew that she possessed this much desire? Repression does bad things to instinct, apparently, and now her body was paying her back for it. It rocked against Gaara, it sweated and shivered, it borrowed her voice and gasped for her. More than once she heard the Kazekage's name slip out breathlessly between ravaged lips. And she wanted more. Hinata snuck a hand to her chest and pulled open the frogs of her dress, letting the whole front fall open. Gaara's eyes widened almost comically, but she had no time to think about this, let alone laugh before his mouth went to work on the hard tips of her breasts. The delicious bolts of electricity opened pathways she had never known about that set light to her fingertips, toes, roots of hair and the growing fire in her belly. Her head hung back into the hard wall and a soft moan rose from her depths.

Gaara paused. This sound was different from the ones she made before. Her voice was deeper and sent delicious shivers down his spine. How should he go about making this sound again? He touched her gently, remembering hints that Temari had dropped about the fragility of women. Feather light, his fingertips drew meandering lines first up her arms, then down her torso noticeably missing her exposed breasts and circling her navel. Her nipples were hardened against the cold and a wet mark from his mouth graced the left. What was he supposed to do now? Damn Kankuro, he never finished the stories of his exploits. His body clearly wanted something, what was it?

_Why is he stopping??_ Hinata felt the moments pass on and on and still his fingers rested on her stomach. _Do something!_ Her mind begged, _keep touching me._ Angrily, she opened her eyes and saw Gaara staring at her with an expression of utter confusion. Her heart softened. _He's never done this before, of course he's not going to know what to do._ She took a small step away from the wall, closer to him. Her dress fell off her body to pool on the floor. Now she was as naked as the day she was born thanks to her lack of undergarments. This barely seemed to faze Gaara. He was completely under her spell- if she had such a thing.

She pushed him back, lightly. No force was needed, he would do what she wanted and he did, stumbling backwards slightly. She began to undress him. It's harder when you're not the one wearing the clothes, she realized, and it took an age for her to remove his shirt. Finally, Gaara seemed to get the idea. Soon, he, too, was immodestly clad. This had a more visible effect on Hinata than had her own nudity on Gaara. Hinata always assumed that Gaara's skin would be white from lack of sun. She also assumed that he wore underwear. She swallowed a few times to herself and willed herself not to panic. Instead, she did the opposite of her instinct and approached Gaara again- continuing to push him backwards until his legs met the edge of her bed and he was made to sit.

"Do you want to go further?"

"What?" Gaara's perplexed look was completely worth it.

"We can go further, but I'd like to have your consent first. Consent is a very big thing with me."

"I thought that would have been obvious."

"You would think, but I want to be sure you're not just doing this because you think it's expected of you."

Gaara blinked a few times. It was obvious that this option had never occurred to him. "No- I'm here because I want to be."

"Well, good." There really wasn't anything else to say. Hinata sat on Gaara's lap and kissed him again, slow and lingering. Gaara's hands rooted themselves firmly to the bed spread, but Hinata discouraged this by taking them in her own and depositing them on her shoulders. His hands slid down her back and retreated again with long, slow motions. She was surprised at his delicacy with her. She had expected something a bit more... unrefined, but his touch was actually very pleasing.

Hinata let her nails trace lazy circles in all directions, stalling for time. Hinata had never been in charge before so she was very unsure of what she should be doing. It was obvious that he couldn't help even if he wanted to and she couldn't blame him. She had been rather useless her own first time. She was waiting for some sort of signal, a clue, anything; hopefully from him as her body was ready to proceed _any second now_.

Her sign came when Gaara's tongue found its way into her mouth and he breathed what could have passed for a moan of longing. She probably would have figured it out anyway with his erection grinding into her stomach and caresses that steadily grew more erratic. Once again, the urge to throw him back and ride him ruthlessly until dawn welled up and it became necessary to beat down her more primal instincts in favor of civility. Never mind the sounds he would make... ignore the temptation of lean steely muscles laid out under her... No, Hinata.

Gently, she laid Gaara back and maneuvered them both so no one's legs hung off the side. Her knees quickly straddled his hips and she set him at her entrance, but Hinata took a moment to appreciate how he looked. Her fingertips lingered on his chest and abdomen- both hard from a lifetime of training, but also surprisingly soft and yielding. A soft gasp made her look up. Gaara's eyes were as wide as saucers and he seemed to be holding his breath, but he looked neither distressed nor hesitant. One of his hands covered hers and stroked the inside of her wrist tenderly. She shivered. Keeping her sight trained on his face, Hinata let her weight sink until he penetrated her.

Hinata rather liked his reaction- eyes closing as his head rolled to one side and clutching to her hips. She asked if he was ok and received a nod, but gave Gaara a moment to orient himself anyway. She only proceeded when his eyes opened and she got a squeeze on her hips. As she began to move, Hinata realized that she had been so intent on Gaara's response that she ignored her own feelings. Had it really been so long ago that she made love? Everything was so sensitive, even the slightest breath pulled a sigh or a moan from her. She lost herself in her own pleasure and willingly gave up control to her partner, who rolled them over rather urgently.

Gaara's need became bluntly apparent when he began to thrust. He made strong, powerful motions that emptied her and then filled her again, over and over. The throbbing feeling possessed her entirely and she couldn't think of anything to do but hang on. Had she been in a more present state of mind, Hinata would have felt more embarrassed with her helpless flopping, but she could barely speak, much less think about anything except how badly she wanted this. His skin was slick and her hands couldn't grip his arms effectively. Instead, she seized the bedsheets and used her new handhold to press up against his thrusts.

Gaara, for his part, couldn't think either except to know that he was driving toward some unspecified reward. He grabbed onto anything that gave him extra leverage to thrust deeper into the girl below him (probably even parts of her) and was completely unaware of any sounds he might or might not be making. Their combined heat was dizzying. Hinata suddenly grabbed on for all she was worth with a strangled noise between a wail and a groan and Gaara felt a sudden, delicious tightening that flung him over the edge. The bed shook with them together.

Neither party was aware of coming down from their mutual high. Gaara did not feel himself fall to one side and fling an arm over Hinata. Hinata would not remember untucking herself and curling up into Gaara. Both fell asleep instantly- exhausted.

xXx

A/N- This was the first chapter where I really sat down and forced myself to write every day- well... close to every day. There were large sections I wrote that were simply deleted (can you imagine?) The editing process is not my favorite part of writing, so I usually skip it. (I've pretty much done so with all of my other chapters.) As you may also have noticed, I'm big into exploring the emotions of the characters and consequently, the action is a bit... slow. This is edited like I said and a lot of the inner monologues were cut down.

Now that I look back- it could have been cut in two pieces. I preferred not to, but it plausibly could have been.


	8. Chapter 8

As per usual, there are a few comments I'd like to address before I begin the chapter.

MiSS J- I *do* like subverting tropes. Mostly, I just like telling the story the way it goes whether that is socially acceptable or not.

CobaltHeart- Now, what have we discussed about being clever? Stop that. Bad Cobalt. ;-)

Jenniebennie- Well, this chapter should be the answer to your questions! I'm glad you like it.

Domini-chan- Thank you! Believe me, when that information becomes pertinent (as it will) you will know.

Gaara-frenzy- I'm trying to fix the slowness. It's hard though, because I *love* description so much.

ShyTan'ith- Yes. It *is* the quiet ones you have to watch....

This isn't terribly long, but it covers a few key facts and provides more shameless lemon.

NOTE- For your safety, this lemon has been tested and is approved for use. Children should not read lemon because of the potential for a specific mental condition. Always read lemon responsibly.

xXx

_Gaara-kun,_

_Good morning. I hope you are well. I apologize for my behavior last night and hope you are not offended this morning finding me gone...._

She sounded so trite. What was wrong with her? Hinata crumpled up this draft as well and stared at the next blank sheet with frustration. She had to leave in half an hour and she still hadn't thought of anything to say. On second thought, she had actually thought of plenty of things to say, they just had the unintended side effect of making her sound silly and juvenile.

What was the appropriate thing to say? "That was a mistake." Not true, perhaps. "Maybe we can go out for coffee." A little late for the safe first date, isn't it? "I want to fuck you sideways against a wall." Probably a bad choice. "I love you?" No. Hell no. Hinata doodled mindlessly on the page. What would Naruto do? She rolled her eyes. He'd punch the air and invite Gaara to do some training to help him become Hokage. Not terribly useful to her.

But he would tell the truth. Naruto may be tactless and annoying and obsessive, but he's completely honest. If he liked Gaara, he'd say so. Hinata took a fresh page.

_Gaara-san,_

_I had a wonderful time last night and I hope you did as well. I don't know how you feel about a relationship between us right now and honestly, I don't know either. I would love to continue seeing you if you feel comfortable doing so. If you do not feel so, then we can continue as peers and colleagues. Perhaps we can talk together later._

_Hinata_

Gaara looked up from the note. It was a bit stilted and rather short, but he suspected that was Hinata's nervousness writing. He could see her worrying that the slightest word would upset or offend. The contents of her wastebasket spoke volumes as well, though he had not gone so far as to read any of the papers spilling out onto the floor. Clothed and belted reading the note in his office, the passion of last night seemed very far removed indeed, but it's effects lingered. Gaara experienced a general sense of elation the source of which he couldn't place. His lips felt sore as well as other, less conversational, places. If he could see his own back, he felt sure it would be red or bruised. Despite this, he had to stop many times and convince himself that last night was real.

The existence of the note was proof enough to piece the brilliant scenes fractured in his mind. Gaara read it again, even though he had already memorized its contents. The idea that someone would want to see him romantically was very novel. He saw brief images of himself accompanying Hinata dressed, both, in something outlandishly formal and staring doe-eyed at each other. He frowned, then smiled and waved away the idea. Gaara was not like that and he did not believe that Hinata was, either, but he would like to find out.

xXx

Hinata's key was stubborn in its lock. Frustrated, she dropped her bag of books and rammed in her key a second time. Why the hell did she agree to teach? Stupidest idea ever. Put her in a room with forty underage ninjas-in-training and you have a madhouse. Who issued them so many kunai, anyway? Hinata never wanted children. Ever. Ever!

The door flew open with her last aggressive expletive. Embarrassed at her outburst, Hinata drew a breath and nudged her bag inside with a foot. Maybe she'd have a small drink and then meditate for a while. That usually calmed her down pretty thoroughly. In fact, there was an excellent sake purchased for this specific purpose waiting in her desk. Her quest for the drink became sidetracked, however, by the appearance of a curious object on her planner.

Placed on her desk, in all innocence, lay an envelope. Normally, an envelope on a desk would not be a source of confusion, but Hinata was not in the practice of leaving sealed letters intended for herself. She opened it quickly and read the sparse message.

_Hinata-san-_

_Please come to my office at once._

_Subako no Gaara_

xXx

"Ah, you found my note, then."

"Yes. What is so important that you need to see me at this hour?" Hinata was missing out on some good drinking, here.

"Well, ah, I wanted to discuss last night." Hinata's heart first rose then instantly sank. She had somehow forgotten during the course of the day. Now, with this tone and the brusque note, there was little doubt in her mind where this conversation would end. "Please sit," said Gaara with a gesture toward the chair next to him. He was not sitting behind his desk, as one would imagine, but rather in the right hand half of the pair of chairs before the desk. Hinata braced herself, assumed a pleasant mask and sat.

Now that she was here, Gaara had no idea what to say. All of his careful planning, eloquent speech and true feelings vanished. He was tempted only to stare at her and imprint her beautiful features into his mind. Her pearl eyes, her raven hair, her painted red lips flushed as if in the throes of... no. Let's keep this civil. Gaara turned to face her.

"Last night was..." probably the most thrilling experience of my life. How do you condense that? "Great." No. You idiot. "I don't exactly know if my current position is... conducive to a relationship right now, though." He paused.

Hinata didn't move. "Go on."

"Well... I'm not sure how you feel about this, but I'd like to continue seeing you... without the relationship?"

"You sound uncertain."

"I'm not! I mean... I am. I don't really know how this is supposed to work." Gaara frowned darkly at the ground.

"I see."

"And I don't want to insult you, but for the safety of us both, I don't think anyone should know, either about last night or if we decide to... to continue."

Hinata didn't answer for a moment. She weighed his words carefully in her mind and found that his request wasn't wholly unreasonable. It would be safer for her to let this affair remain under wraps. Gaara was still not well liked by some of his ally nations and one could be certain that a love interest of any kind would be targeted. This, at least, was something to which she could agree. She nodded politely.

"Thank you!" said Gaara more emphatically than he had intended. He sounded so self-interested. How was he going to tell her that he was still interested? "And... what about seeing me?" Oh, Gaara. You are a romantic bastard, I tell you what.

The pretty kunoichi took even longer to answer than before. Her immediate lust had been somewhat satiated and so her desire was tempered. She couldn't deny that she wanted to continue seeing her red-haired lover, so what was holding her back?

"I hope you won't think me slow, but what exactly would be the nature of the relationship between us?"

Gaara blushed, but in the dark it was hard to tell. "I thought that, maybe..." he began, steeling himself to make an outlandish proposition to an important political ally, "we could continue as we have, but with more of what happened last night?"

Hinata smiled as how his nerves turned every sentence into a question. Her smile also covered the instant racing of her heart. More of last night? Were the gods of lust and sex listening to her prayers? Hallelujah! Hinata was getting laid! She almost leapt and shouted her answer, but stayed herself at the last moment. Was this really wise? The political implications of a nasty breakup (whether they were an acknowledged couple or not) could be dangerous. Getting two nations into a war because two _children_ couldn't control themselves was unthinkably irresponsible. On the other hand, they were both sensible adults. Surely, they were mature enough to separate work and play.

"Gaara," said the black haired beauty, noticeably dropping the honorific, "I would _love_ to continue in the strain of last night."

Gaara's reply was a kiss. Hinata was at first taken aback by the abruptness, but she soon forgot and melted into his arms. Last time they were here, the lovers had been possessed by an uncompromising need. Now, they had a bit of time to enjoy the journey. Slowly, their clothing peeled off to expose bare skin beneath. Dreamily, their hands explored one another. Gaara didn't remember who actually got up and moved (though he suspected it was him), but he found himself much closer to Hinata than before. There were so many places on a woman's body that deserved to be kissed, he discovered. Absolutely everything produced a reaction and every reaction was good.

Hinata heard every gasp as if someone else were feeling the light tickle of her ninja's kisses, but the burning sensation in her thighs was definitely her own. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had felt so exposed, which was a good indication that it had never happened. She resisted the temptation to cover herself, but only barely. Instead, she became fascinated with Gaara's hair as he hovered over her ribs. Tentatively, Hinata reached out and curled her fingers in it. Her partner drew a quick breath and looked at her. They stared only for a moment before their lips made contact again. How had Hinata not noticed the graininess of his kisses? Every

kiss scraped on her skin, though not unpleasantly. The sensation distracted her enough that Hinata didn't notice when the kisses grew more passionate and turned into soft bites on her throat and collarbone. She groaned just as softly as the swirls Gaara's tongue made on her breastbone; and then her breasts.

Gaara loved the sounds she made. Each gasp made him shiver; each moan, a throb in his groin. There was nothing he wouldn't do to elicit more of those sounds. Now, as he took her nipple in his teeth, she made the most delicious cross of a sigh and a groan he could ever have heard. He nearly lost himself right there. Controlling himself for the sake of passion, he remembered something that was sure to produce a good result.

Hinata's eyes popped open and her voice cracked before she could make any noise. The unexpected intrusion, while more than welcome, surprised her beyond recovery. Gaara's forefinger made large circles inside her and stroked her slippery walls. Her thighs clenched themselves together and made their own release. Through foggy eyes, Hinata resurfaced from her pleasure to see Gaara's face staring greedily at her passion.

"That looked fun," he breathed.

"Mmm hmm," she said; the most articulate she could be.

"Let's try that again."

A larger intrusion pressed inside her causing not just a gasp, but a long sigh of 'Ah!'. Her body shuddered and pressed her closer until her clit bumped against Gaara's skin. Then she really shuddered. Gaara held her with one strong arm until her eyes opened again. With the consent of a tiny nod, he withdrew and thrust again. This time her mouth fell open. Then she panted, then gasped, then moaned. Again and again he penetrated her, in no hurry, simply indulging himself in her and her pleasure. Her knees gripped his sides tightly, pulling him in. Gaara amused himself by licking the sweat from Hinata's neck and jaw. This had a more desirable effect than anticipated as evidenced by Hinata's sudden clutch and a tight grip on his member. Gaara found himself pulled along on a spiral of delicious black pleasure, into which he was only too happy to dive.

When he resurfaced, Hinata was breathing hard, laboring under his body. Quickly, Gaara took back his weight, thought for a moment and then, first wrapping his arms around her, stood. Hinata's eyes drooped and she made no protest. In fact, she didn't even move, she was in that place between sleeping and waking that is so delicious and fragile. Luckily, Gaara didn't need light to navigate his room. He tucked Hinata under a sheet and, crawling in beside her, was quite content to watch her sleep until a languor rose in his own bones. He did not recall falling asleep.

xXx

Reviews are Love! Tell me if you notice a faster pace of writing or not!


	9. Chapter 9

Suna always rose quietly. Nighttime was precious in the desert and in the hours before sunrise peace was sacred. Children still slept and shopkeepers had not yet opened their doors and though ninjas always rose early, they trained and meditated in silence. It is no wonder that this time of morning was favored by many Sand Village citizens.

On the other hand, Hinata had never been a morning person and probably never would be. It took a great deal of effort to train her body to rise _with_ the sun, let alone _before_ it. She was surprised, therefore, when she opened her eyes and the room was still mostly dark.

Why did no one mention how uncomfortable it was to wake up in someone's arms? Hinata had a horrible crick in her neck and it felt like her shoulders were disconnected. She had a habit of taking up the whole bed, never mind how big or small it was, so it was also odd for her to be in a curled position. Painfully, she twisted her head up- against gravity, mind you- and looked at her bedmate.

His face was the picture of serenity. Lonely strands of vermilion hair caught in his eyelashes. His lips pouted with every deep breath. He took away Hinata's breath. She wanted nothing but to stare, openmouthed. As if he became suddenly embarrassed by this thought, tiny worry-lines puckered his forehead. Her fingertips hovered a moment over his cheek, ready to stroke, but in the end, she withdrew them. Instead, she looked at her clock.

Great Kami! She had to be at school in an hour! Panic flooded her, but not enough to rush her care disentangling herself from Gaara. After showering, brushing her hair and teeth and dressing (most of which occurred at the same time), she scribbled a note to her Kazekage and left at a dead run.

xXx

There hadn't had time to prepare a bento Hinata realized sadly at lunch. Though the city was becoming more familiar to her every day, she still quailed both at the thought of looking for a lunch establishment and then at dining alone. It began to look as if she would stay at school for the lunch hour, depressing as the thought was, when a sudden and unexplained nerve of courage walked her out of the room and straight out the front door. No! Hinata would _not_ abandon her self-confidence to eat alone in the corner of the cafeteria... er, city. She closed her eyes and forcefully straightened her posture, tapping her forefingers together only once or twice to instill confidence.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked into the handsome face of the Kazekage. "Gaara... san."

"You look... sad. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," said Hinata, smiling shyly. Where did that confidence go?

"I'm glad." Gaara sounded like he meant it. "Are you free for lunch?"

"Well, yes. I am." She held her breath.

"Would you do me the honors of accompanying me for lunch?"

Only moments later, Hinata sat at the counter of a _very_ nice noodle shop. Gaara didn't even touch the available menu, but watched her look over her own.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Hinata was so nervous under his gaze that she blurted out the first thing she saw on the menu. "Curry." _Shimatta_. Hinata didn't like spicy food.

Gaara raised one eyebrow and played with the condiments. "Really?"

Hinata bristled. "Yes. I like curry!" Oh, Hinata... you lie so badly.

Gaara's lips twitched. "Oh, calm yourself. It was only a question."

"Oh." Hinata tried not to squirm with embarrassment, but she could feel her face color. "I'm sorry... I'm just sort of..."

"Nervous?"

Hinata shook back a lock of black hair from her face, looked away and nodded.

"Am I frightening?"

"No!" said Hinata quickly, dropping her menu. "Well... Not anymore. You used to be terrifying." She snuck a glance at him. Her companion nodded as if this was irrefutable fact, which it was. "You've changed a lot since then."

Gaara nodded once more and folded his hands. "Most people change." He met her eyes steadily, quite clearly saying, 'And you as well.'

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I have also changed."

"How?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "My father died," she said simply. The waitress came then and Gaara's question had to wait until she left.

"But _how_ did that change you?"

"After he died, the clan obviously had no leader. Hanabi was too young yet and even though it wasn't a popular decision, the elders decided that I would step in until she was ready. So I did. I dropped missions for a while so the clan elders could give me a crash course in how to lead a family." This mostly involved long, boring lectures on the most inane and pointless topics peppered with comments on the difficulty ahead and her total unworthiness. Many nights she cried frustrated tears because it was so _obvious_ that they didn't want her and it didn't make the tiniest bit of sense why she _had_ to be the head of the family anyway, even for a little while. "Somehow, I jumped through their hoops and became the temporary head of the Hyuuga clan."

Gaara had the same expression on his face as before. Hinata became nervous again. Had she not answered his question? She took a fast drink of water to fortify herself before trying again. "I went back on missions after that because the work they gave me was minimal. Little decisions about whether or not to repair the old shed. I passed the shounin exams the next year. Then I started work on becoming a jounin. Tsunade-san... I mean, Hokage-sama came to me one day and asked if I was any good at diplomacy. I told her that I had some experience with it and she hired me as an ambassador-nin. I couldn't really say no."

Gaara nodded and continued to gaze at Hinata, but not with the same fierce concentration as before, so she was able to sip at her noodles without being anxious. Spicy. Gaara refused her offer to share, saying that he preferred to eat later in the day. The silence stretched on quite amiably after that, neither party seeming to need to say anything. At length, Gaara spoke again. "Are you happy here?"

Hinata hesitated before answering, drinking from her bowl to buy time. "What do you mean by happy?" she asked, watching his face closely from the corners of her eyes.

"Would you be content to stay in Suna?" Gaara spoke as if the answer were only a practical one, but the stiffness in his shoulders gave him away. He cared very much what her answer was and Hinata had to hide a tiny smile.

"Yes. I think I am content to stay in Suna." Hinata didn't qualify the statement with a comment like 'for now' or 'until the end of my mission' because she thought that it was unnecessary.

The red-headed man's eyes twinkled and he smiled sincerely when he accepted a taste of noodles. They talked easily about missions and comparing their respective towns. Gaara had a few choice anecdotes about his brother as a preteen while Hinata related the disaster that was her 7th birthday party. Hinata even managed to draw a snicker from him describing the revenge she took on her cousin.

"...of course, he always wears it long now, so I don't think it would bother him the same way."

"I must remember not to tamper with your foodstuffs. Are you ready to go?" Hinata stood by way of answering.

Gaara walked very close to her as he escorted her back to her final class. His arm occasionally rubbed against Hinata's and sent a thrilling shock through her. Facing him at the school doors, she was breathless.

"Thank you," he said in a volume appropriate to their closeness, "for a lovely lunch." His soft blue eyes held her. Hadn't they been grey earlier? Hinata's vision swam in his proximity and she physically trembled at his hand brushing her jaw. Gaara took her chin lightly and kissed her with all the force of a butterfly's wings. His mouth was warm.

Hinata stood clutching herself and leaning on the doorjamb for support after he left. Something was very wrong with her.


	10. Chapter 10

No author's notes. Nope. Not a one.

xXx

"What will happen to us?"

"Hm?" Hinata was in that delicious spate between dreaming and wakefulness. She felt an immature sense of loss as the colors from her dream began to fade. Something about a tree and a man sitting under it... did she know him from somewhere? It was hard to remember.

"I mean, this arrangement is fine for now, we're not hurting anyone, but what if we really become attached to one another?"

"Then maybe we'll get married..." Hinata mumbled, pulling the blankets up to her cheeks. Perhaps it wasn't too late to see whether the leaves of the were had been yellow or purple, but silence fell then and Hinata knew it was no use. She opened her eyes and saw her red haired lover watching her. "The future really bothers you, doesn't it?"

His eyes were great and sad as he nodded, so she sat up and drew him into her arms, sweetly kissing his forehead. He let her guide his head into her lap and closed his eyes when she stroked his hair.

"I don't know what is in the future," she said in a low voice meant only for Gaara's ears, "No one does and that is frightening. I don't know what my clan would say if I decided to stay in Suna indefinitely; or the Hokage, for that matter. I don't even know if I would be able to live here on a teacher's income."

"Temari..." said her lap drowsily.

"Somehow I don't think Temari would have a problem with it," said Hinata with a grin. Temari's treatment of her and become nothing less than obsequious as of late, leaving no doubt in the kunoichi's mind that the older nin knew exactly the nature of her brother's relationship with the Konoha ambassador. Hinata vaguely recalled a rumor in Konoha involving a certain lazy genius, but that hadn't been mentioned in years. Still... it gave Temari a point of reference.

"Anyway," she continues, pausing to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear and receiving a tiny whimper for her neglect, "That's not the point. The future isn't here yet and it's very likely that we may not have to worry about it at all. I'm with you right now. That makes me happy and that is enough." Another suspiciously sleepy moan emanated from under her and she felt two strong arms wrap around her hips. She touched Gaara's bare shoulders (remarkably unscarred after a life of fighting) and felt his face turn inward to her abdomen. His breath was hot and made her dizzy.

"Do I still make you happy?" said a mischievous voice.

"That would depend," breathed Hinata, "on what you do next."

A delicious low hum resonated through her thighs and she felt a hand behind her knee. Hinata looked down, but Gaara, smiling, blocked her eyes. "Don't look," he said, reaching for a leather thong from his bandolier and taker her sight altogether. Her byakugan thought nothing of such obstructions, but the thought of having to guess what was happening to her was so arousing that the notion to disobey never crossed her mind.

Instead, her mind was filled with the sound of rustling sheets and warm, hardened flesh on her tender skin. It was unnecessary, but her keen ears told her when her lover settled himself between her knees and whispered to himself. Suddenly, a warm breath tickled her and she found herself taken in his mouth. His tongue gently lapped across her clit; that powerful source of pleasure ranging from waves of ecstasy to pricks of desire. With each brush of his tongue, Hinata felt her stomach tighten and heard her breath sharpen.

His timidity was teasing, though, and soon her body cried for something more.... passionate. She groaned once to see if it got his attention, but it did not. He neither increased in pace nor intensity. She tried again, louder and more insistent, but he still didn't understand. What was she supposed to do?

"Faster..." she breathed quietly, partially because she knew that he could hear her whisper and partially because she couldn't bring herself to speak any more loudly.

Instantly, she felt a newer, stronger shock as she was flicked back and forth as fast as she could stand. Hinata literally panted now, gripping the sheets and gasping, "Harder!" Gaara ground his tongue into her, lips still sucking at her edges, but more erratically now and fevered. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, almost painfully, but she didn't care as long as he kept driving her onward.

Somewhere in between rising cries of 'Moto! Moto!' she delivered her final instruction. "Put your finger in me!"

"Which one?" Gaara spluttered, mouth full of clitoris and juice.

"ANY ONE!"

The moment her plea was answered, she felt herself lose control, from the extremities in. Her toes curled and her fingers locked themselves in the twisted sheets, then her shoulders threw her forward and her knees came together, catching Gaara sharply between them. As she rocked violently with her explosion, her back arched, her eyes rolled up and her mouth hung open, but she was busy being swept away on rolling black waves of delight.

Gaara wiped his face and lay beside her again. "That's dangerous. I think you pulled a muscle in my neck."

"Sorry..." she said, exhausted. "What was that noise?"

"That? That was you. Screaming my name."

"Oh my god! Do you think anyone heard me?"

"Hinata, I think all of Suna's heard us now and probably some parts of Konoha, too."

---

Late in the afternoon of the next day, a familiar shape bounced into Hinata's open window and rocked on the sill.

"Kiba! You're back!"

The dog-nin smiled. "Yes, for a while. I'll be here for a bit helping Suna with the..." he snickered, "I can't say, but it's a long-term project. Still, I'm back and off for the day! Let's go terrorize the Sand village!" The sparkle in his eyes looked positively animated and his feet tapped about like he was going to start jumping up and down any second.

Hinata hesitated, looking back at her half-completed lesson plans. Brief thoughts of her Kazakage flickered in her mind, but he was occupied with paperwork and squabbling ninjas.

"All right."

Kiba took her to a clean looking place. "Let's go in here- I'll buy you a drink."

"Y-you don't have to do that for me..." said Hinata, coloring. Her pocket burned with what remained of her salary.

"I know, but I want to; for old time's sake."

"We're not old enough to have 'old times'," she pointed out, but ducked into the bar anyway. Kiba got sake for himself and Hinata let herself be saddled with something sweet and girly. She stirred it with mild distaste at first, but sipped it and found that she rather liked it.

"So, what is this that I hear about you and the Kazekage?"

The strawberry liquor turned sour in her mouth. Kiba was never one for subtlety when a blunt rock to the head was an option, so Hinata felt that she might have brought this upon herself. Of course, he was going to ask about that- it was in his nature.

"That would depentd, "s eh said shortly, tucking hair behind her ear, "on what you would want to know."

Kiba didn't hesitate. "Well, are you dating him or in a relationship or engaged or what? What's going on , there?"

Hinata took another long drink to prepare her answer. Part of her was annoyed by his protective behavior. She was a grown woman and could handle herself; they hadn't even been a team for quite some time now. On the other hand, she very much wanted to tell someone about it. She regarded Kiba for a moment and wondered how he would react to her story. He _did_ have a somewhat personal interest in it.

In the end, she told him everything. For the most part, he was a good audience, listening without making sounds. He flinched once when she told him that they were sleeping together.

"You realize that he is very dangerous, right?"

"No more than any other ninja."

"That's not true. Remember the first time we ever saw him? He killed three teenaged ninjas in cold blood."

Hinata felt a cold stone sink in her stomach. That memory had been purposefully forgotten and for good reason. She felt like she should defend Gaara, but there was really nothing to be said. True, it was during the Chunnin exam where students knew there was high risk and yes, the boys were from a different village, but there was no proper excuse. It was cruel and wrong.

Hinata didn't feel like that now, though. Her Gaara was warm and soft like the dunes outside the city walls. Her Gaara would no more crush someone to death than needlessly kill _anything_. He was different now. This might be true, but it felt immature to say; 'I've changed him! He needs me! We'll be together forever!' and the like. So, she thought of something different to say.

"I know the risk, but do you think that I can't be just as dangerous? I am also a ninja, I have also been trained to kill without remorse. The Kazekage has mellowed and I have toughened." Her tone dared Kiba to argue.

"I know... and I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry about you a lot. Sometimes.... I think that you're still my girl." Kiba's hands swirled the drink in its cup. The fact that he looked steadfastly at the bar and neither corner of his mouth twitched meant that he hadn't intended to say that much. Hinata slowly reached out and took his hand.

"You were good to me. I didn't leave because of you."

Kiba nodded and finished his drink in one gulp. Then, he cleared his throat, stood and proposed a race across Suna. Hinata threw down money and dashed out after his already-retreating figure. The rest of the evening dissolved into poorly disguised sex jokes, but that was okay; they were friends again. Hinata crawled into her window late that night and fell asleep almost instantly, only taking long enough to wonder why she hadn't used the door.

xXx

A/N- Now it's getting good! Stay tuned, but don't hold your breath. I don't like it when readers asphyxiate.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is all in one go- sort of a marathon. Very, very difficult to write.

xXx

It took some discussion, but Gaara and Hinata finally agreed that they should continue their relationship privately. It was pretty obvious to anyone in the vicinity of the Kazekage and the Konoha permanent ambassador that something was definitely going on, but some discretionary measures were still in place. Gaara was in favor of going public, though he still had reservations about the safety of this idea, but Hinata shot him down firmly. She didn't say it, but she still felt that she barely knew him. Now that her pressing lust had slacked, her mind was beginning to feel some doubts as to the speed with which she flung herself into the affair.

Not to be misunderstood- Hinata was very happy, but being a ninja changed one's habits. She was by nature a soft-spoken and cautious person. Ninja training had only amplified that to the point where she checked a secure and empty room once every 5 minutes for intruders. Therefore, launching into a very overt tryst with a relatively unknown and previously unstable element felt rather like painting a target on her chest. Her hormones talked her out of breaking it off altogether.

In the interest of secrecy, their meetings were sometimes nothing more than a desperate two minutes of impassioned fucking behind a closed door before moving on with their separate lives. Some nights though, they had all night to themselves to explore thoroughly the depths of their pleasure with gentle and tender sex.

Gaara discovered that he liked both, in fact. When he entered her gently, Hinata would sigh or moan and bite her lip, head drooping to one side leaving a pale throat exposed for kissing. When he fiercely penetrated her, she made a barbaric, guttural sound in her throat and clung to him so hard that her fingers left marks. Practically no surface in his room, or even her room, had been left untouched by their exuberance.

Hinata, for her part, did her utmost best to drive him completely insane with desire at every opportune moment. Gaara no longer went on long missions, but occasionally he found time to join quick exercises with the youngest class of Sand ninjas, when he wasn't training his only advanced student. Hinata would correct the grip of the black-haired boy next to the Kazekage (_accidentally_ bumping into him) and lay her arms on top of the students in a familiar position when a pair of light aqua eyes watched (and they were always watching).

She felt selfish keeping this secret, but Hinata was a long way from her clan now; she could afford to be a little selfish. After her first offense, she kept better correspondence with Konoha, sending letters to the Hokage almost every other day. Often, there wasn't much to report- with the immediate politics out of the way, Hinata had simply become a walking reminder of the peace between the villages- but occasionally Tsunade had little tasks for her or questions for Gaara.

Kiba stayed for another week, but with the rest of his group (all young and unfamiliar to her) he was eventually called back to Konoha. Hinata hugged him fiercely as Kiba warned her to stay out of trouble and they parted without another word about her sex life.

Suna suddenly became quiet with his absence and she realized how secluded she was. Gaara worked most of the day, so only his late evenings and early mornings were hers. From 7 to 3, her day belonged to her students, and then they claimed the time it took to write lesson plans and practice the basics for herself. This left her a significant amount of time to contemplate her solitude. On days she was tired, she meditated, which was probably 4 out of 7 days. But on days where her mind was too awake to build her chakra, Hinata didn't know what to do. She went to Temari once more, but was met briskly and without much sympathy.

"You're an intelligent girl- you figure it out!"

Therefore, Hinata threw herself into her training. Astonished at the lapse that occurred around the time she moved her exercise to the bedroom, Hinata fervently resumed her stamina and strength training. After the last bell rang, she grabbed the big red shoulder bag from her desk and ran full on to the north training grounds just inside the city wall. There, she mimicked Lee's training by fighting the scraggly Suna trees and running laps while holding large rocks. For three hours, she pushed her body to the limit, until she could barely carry her own weight, much less anything else. Then, she used the rooftop highway to get home and relax with her special Grading Saké and student essays.

She returned from just such a day when, oh no! Where was her big binder? Hinata dug everything out of her school bag and didn't see it there. She checked on top, under and in the bed, but the binder hadn't fallen off the cover to join the dustbunnies. That binder contained all the notes she had taken every day on her student's progress, all of the work they had turned in and all of their current grades. Hinata was powerless without that binder! She sighed, rubbed her temples and finished her first drink. Of all the Tuesdays…

Well, there was no option. If she stayed here with an open saké bottle, nothing at all would be accomplished, and she had the all-important first chakra lesson to teach tomorrow. Nothing in the world would make her stand in front of a room full of untrained, hyperactive ninjas without a clear idea of what to say. She took another drink for its fortifying nature, and leapt out the window, dashing down the surprisingly dark streets. It was still summer, right? Shouldn't the days still be long? Perhaps she had trained longer today; a good sign of improvement.

Luckily, the Kazekage's home was fairly centrally located, so at least she wouldn't be crossing town under a blanket of obfuscating twilight, but she still activated her Byakugan to calm her sudden adrenaline rush. She reached the school in record time, saw no one on the way and had no issue entering the building. Inside, though the dark was pressing, she deactivated her exceptional sight. It was safe here. Hinata walked slowly through the halls, trailing her finger lightly on the cool metal of lockers. Occasionally, she closed one for the sake of consistency, listening to the harsh, scraping clang echo in the building.

With so little light, Suna's ninja school and Konoha's were identical in her mind. So many memories of school returned to her in this moment. She met Naruto her first day of school. His manner had offended and frightened her at first; having been shielded from outside the compound as she was, the noise of his voice was unfamiliar and strange. The other children had avoided him religiously, so she did, too, until she realized how alone he was. The little black-haired girl had understood his loneliness in the wake of her sister's birth and though she, herself responded in the extreme opposite, Hinata knew why Naruto was loud and aggressive.

Hinata entered her classroom and took a seat in the very back, folding her hands quietly in her lap and pushing her fingertips together. She had also met Kiba the first day at school, though she got to know him much later. His hungry eyes and smiling fangs frightened her more corporeally than Naruto's aural disturbance. She trembled the day they were assigned to a team. His loudness was different, less parallel to her. Kiba was loud because he was cocky and challenging. He teased her mercilessly when they were alone together. Alone in the dark, her face flushed at the memory of his words. Both relationships with these comrades had progressed in ways she didn't imagine.

And now she was here, in Suna, teaching and loving an even more dangerous man. Was this going to be a theme of her life? Would she finally, one day, find the most dangerous man in the world and marry him because she couldn't get anyone better? She unlaced her fingers and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling and rocking back on two feet of her chair. Finny how life doesn't come anywhere close to the imaginings of a sheltered little girl. Back when her sister was tolerable, they would sit in the garden and tease the fish in the pond, each describing the ninja she was going to marry. The fantasies grew more and more wild as their future grooms grew stronger and possessed more elaborate jutsu finally ending with men who could reshape the landscape with thoughts or burn an entire village except for one, tiny flower. Hinata also remembered the last of these games. Hanabi threw a rock into the pond and screamed that it was all make-believe and make-believe was for little kids. She stomped away without realizing that she had killed a koi with her rock.

Hinata stood now, stretching her back to relieve tension. She walked down to her desk and sure as the sun shone, her binder lay under her chair. Hinata hunted around for a moment to make sure there weren't any lost papers for which she would need to return and left. Back out of the classroom, back through the halls, back through the unlocked doors. She set down the binder for only a moment to relock the ineffective padlock on a chain when suddenly, it was cold and dark.

"Byaku-- uhn!"

A blunt pain to her lower back and she fell, smashing her forehead on the door handle as she did so. Hinata froze on the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain, and staring around with desperately blind eyes for the feet of her assailant. They came into view, a pair of ratty, close-toed boots. The man squatted over her, 'tsk'ing between his teeth and looking her over. She waited until he was right above her, reaching for a pocket when she threw herself upward, slamming into his body and sending it flying. Now she was on her feet and charging to the spot where he would land.

Except that he didn't. He corrected his flight path, turning his body in mid-air to drift away and land squarely on his feet. The moment he touched ground, he swooped in and punched her straight in the chest with enough force to split a rock. Her breath was ripped away with a cough that brought up blood and she fell straight back, flying into a solid, adobe wall.

The man was again instantly in her face; hard, stinking breath clogging her eyes and nose. His body was close and heavy. His heat was choking. Hinata couldn't breathe, couldn't see. She could still feel, though, and she let his shins know it with her foot. He stumbled back and she came at him, lashing out with needles of chakra and hoping that one would pierce a chakra point. Without her Byakugan, her chances were slim and she only succeeded in cutting up his shoulder when a searing pain shocked her own shoulders. A second, giant man was behind her, holding her elbows together painfully with one hand and securing her hips with the other. He felt like a wall of muscle behind her.

The first man straightened and came toward her. He was short and wiry, with lean muscles visible through his torn jacket. A sliver of moonlight lit his face, showing her darkly colored eyes and a thatch of unkempt, brownish hair. His features were dirty and broken, like he had been smashed into a wall many times during his life. He leered crookedly at her when he reached out with jagged, dirty nails and she saw that his two front teeth were missing. One of his eyes was red with blood.

"Now, then, girl. Take it easy and we won't rough you any more. We only want your money."

Hinata didn't have a single piece of money on her, not that she would have let it be taken anyway. Using her own bound elbows as leverage, she pushed off and hit the man full in the stomach, though it wasn't as forceful as it would have been were her hips not held. Her captor responded instantly, crushing her arms in his hand until she screamed with pain. She hung limply until her weight pulled at her sore arms and she forced herself to stand.

The thin man chuckled from his prone position on the ground. Easily, he sprang to his feet and stretched, showing no signs of injury. Who was this man? She had only ever seen a ninja fight like this, but so far as she could see, he didn't have the forehead protector of any village. In fact, he looked vaguely homeless. If his partner didn't have so much bulk, Hinata would have said that these two hadn't eaten in weeks.

"That was a bad idea, girl." The thin man stood once more, flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles for effect. "You should have just played nice. Now, we're gonna have to work a bit harder, eh Panzo?"

The thug behind her laughed dutifully, but that couldn't distract her from the bony fist that surged forward and plowed into her stomach, just below her ribcage.

There was really only one thing to say now; Hinata was in some serious trouble. Mentally, she checked herself. Her arms were hurt, possibly moderately injured. A bit banged up beyond that, but mostly superfluous wounds. Unfortunately, she didn't have a single weapon on her, which made her feel naked. Why hadn't she brought anything with her? After training, she had taken off every single kunai and shuriken, fully intending to stay inside and visit Gaara.

Gaara! He would be missing her about now. Surely he would go looking for her and follow her trail here. The thought stiffened her spine. Now she only had to hold out for his backup, she thought, pushing away the idea that he might not come. Without her hands, and with dubious breathing, using any jutzu was probably unreliable. What else could she do? The man seemed to be staying away after figuring out that she was going to fight and she couldn't attack anything any further than a few inches away.

Furthermore, she was running out of time. Her attacker was no longer smiling, and his hands were now hard and flat... and deadly. He stepped back once to give himself momentum, then sprang, his hands reaching out for her neck.

"RAAAAAARRRGH!!!"

A massive shape flew through the air over them all and struck the ground with all the force of a mighty boulder plummeting down a cliff. An appendage reached out and pounded the ground where the thin man had just lain, but the thief was up and running, fleeing down the street and apparently having forgotten about his comrade entirely. An explosion from the giant, lopsided beast followed by a harsh, rasping 'shhhh' sound, and he was pasted to the ground. The creature turned, shrinking as he did so, but also pulling back his wriggling prey. Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to recognize her savior.

Gaara's cold stare turned on the man who held her like a human prison. Without the tiniest flicker of emotion, he stretched out his hand and commanded his sand to trap the large man. Hinata dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, but she rolled onto her side so that she could at least watch.

The Kazekage didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle, didn't look remotely human. His body still half dripped with sand, looking like half of a melted man and he was partially undressed with wild hair. But it was his face that struck fear into hearts. Eyes like flint and steel, jaw locked like mortar and stone, brows that neither contracted nor rose in either anger or insanity. This was not her Gaara. This was something else.

Hinata became aware of the constant stream of pleas and swear words that tumbled from the mouths of the thieves. They begged mercy. They swore retribution. Words that would move the cruelest ninja's heart, but all in vain. Gaara was not interested. Tearing shrieks split the night as explosions of sand and blood painted the black ground a new, horrific color. Hinata crawled away, eyes wide and lips trembling. She cared nothing for her pain now.

Gaara wasn't finished. The men were still alive, though only from the pelvis up. Their bodies hung grotesquely from their sandy cocoons, legless. He let them hang, staring at each of them in turn, perhaps making sure that they were fully aware of their crime and its punishment. When the night grew silent, he ended them, leaving only two pathetic heads to fall to the ground and roll.

Hinata cried silently, sitting up and staring at the morbid spheres lying in the grass. She didn't see Gaara approach her and started when his hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

Hinata didn't understand. She shook her head slowly.

"Hinata," said Gaara quickly, "Did they hurt you?"

"What did you do?"

xXx

Yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Not a lot of people had anything to say about the last chapter. Rather than accept that my somewhat realistic curve ball may have turned many readers off my story or angered/upset them in some way, I'm going to pretend that my literary skills are so awesome that my following was quite literally struck dumb by its magnificence and simply could not think of anything to say. If you're still with me, have no fear! The story is really only about halfway finished. I've been planning this chapter for a long time.

xXx

Suna was dazzling on the last day of Hinata's mission. Gaara's office, as usual, was brightened by his tall windows, and twinkles from the glittering sand below threw dancing spots of light all over the room. Dust motes floated lazily through the heat, landing and gathering on any surface they wished.

Hinata tried not to focus on anything, but the little distractions kept arresting her attention. Anywhere but here would be a wonderful place to be right now, she thought, redirecting her focus once again to the back of the Kazekage, who stood behind his desk, observing his village.

"Will it take you long to contact your Hokage?"

"I already have."

A pause. "Good. Have you received a reply?"

"Yes. She... she approves my immediate recall."

"...Good."

Hinata stared somewhere else, at once both wanting Gaara to look at her and dreading it. She didn't know how to apologize- how do you take back words like that? - therefore, she said nothing. Even if Gaara turned to her this second, she wouldn't be able to face him. She had torn her own heart out already last night, wracked with guilt and shame, but most importantly, plagued by fear. The constant companion of a ninja, fear was accepted and denied in the same breath. Hinata wanted to claw it from her chest and throw it away, but it gnawed on her, filling her head and poisoning her sight. She couldn't look at him the same way anymore.

Gaara felt it, too, she could tell. He said as little as possible and hadn't once looked at her the entire time they spent together in the office. Though he was only three or four feet across the desk, he was on the other side of a seemingly non-traversable cavern. Anything she thought of that might span the distance fell woefully short and died on her lips. There was nothing that could take away what had happened.

It was two nights ago that Hinata was attacked. Most of it was a blur. This was normal when you fight dozens of enemy shinobi for a living; they ran together until you forgot who you defeated. She barely even remembered their faces. The point that she remembered without reservation began the moment she laid eyes on her fierce protector. He looked white and shining in the moonlight and she felt like crying with joy, as well as excess rib pain.

But it was wrong. There was blood and gore and unending silent night pressing on her face, choking her. Gaara's face, dark blood staining his beautiful red hair, no trace of a smile or indeed any emotion in his eyes. Their lives were meaningless to him. The important question appeared in her mind, searing her skin and drying her tears instantly. If he ever had a reason to be that angry with _her,_ would he be as unfeeling? Maybe he wouldn't torture, dismember and kill her, but as a ninja with deadly reflexes, it would be easy enough to act faster than ones reason.

She did not say this. Her bloodless lips instead chose different epithets for her stammering fear. With a pale, shaking hand, she pointed at the disembodied heads and screamed for all she was worth. Gaara took her firmly by the shoulders and wrested her eyes from the dead, demanding her attention. She was scared and angry and still high from adrenaline. He stared into her eyes like blank moons and asked once again if she was hurt.

She could only say one thing...

"Monster..."

Gaara shifted his feet, a quiet noise that echoed strangely in the silent office. Hinata started, but covered her surprise by shaking an imaginary strand of black hair from her eyes. She needn't have bothered; the Kazekage was just as aware of her as he was of the people walking on the streets below.

"I think...," he said quietly, unmoving, "that you should go now."

Hinata's tongue denied her one last attempt at peace and finally, she rose from her low chair. It was difficult to leave because while her heart implored her to shrink from him and run away, Hinata realized that this could be the last time she ever saw Gaara. Before this mission, she had never set foot in Suna. She had no friends here, she was unsuited to the climate and in all likelihood, she would never be sent here for any reason again. The world of ninja was dangerous and the fact that they both had lived to adult age was lucky- living to an older age would be miraculous.

Hinata allowed her mind to seek the curve of his shoulder and follow it to his elbow, bent with his crossed arms. She memorized his stance, the placement of his feet and the stiffness at his knees. She even strained to see past the hard line of his cheek, but she could only see his hard-set jaw. At length, she showed herself out.

In the hall, after the door was silently closed and latched, Hinata quickly bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her tears. Her fist tightened and her nails dug into her palm. She had to compose herself quickly; though she was in considerable distress, this was not the place to show weakness. For the length of time it would take to reach Suna's main gate, Hinata Hyuuga was still the kunoichi representative of Konoha. A soft cough behind her reached her ears.

"I am here to escort you home," said Temari simply, but not unkindly.

Temari looked strong, as she always had. Her shoulders were square with muscle, as were her hips and bare legs. If not for the wide, red sash at her waist, there was a high chance that her femininity would be lost to the iron body of an elite ninja. It was at once impressive and a little distressing. 'She is still so beautiful,' Hinata observed, averting her eyes quickly in case Temari caught her staring. 'Will I be this beautiful when I have been on as many missions as she has?'

"I must get my things."

"I already took the liberty." Temari held up the pack that had rested in the corner of Hinata's room since she arrived. Hinata accepted her bag, shouldered it and followed the older kunoichi out.

xXx

Of all the journeys one takes as a ninja, there are a few that stand out in one's memory. The first mission one ever receives. The first mission to another country. The first trip home after nearly losing one's life. The trip home after losing a comrade.

Hinata knew these journeys. She knew the weight of her feet dragging with exhaustion and a heart heavy with exhaustion. She could see the blur of trees and feel the growing anticipation of seeing the beloved gates of her village. How delicious it felt to be again under the sun that warmed the streets of Konoha. These journeys were familiar.

This was nothing like that.

How many times during that long walk back to Konoha did she nearly turn about and run back? How many tears did she shed in the dead of night when the noise of the woods and the creek would muffle her sobs? With every step closer to the gates of her home, her feet became more leaden and more often would Temari look back at her with exasperation when she stubbed her toes or needed to cling to the branches of trees to keep from falling. Hinata felt empty, like a puppet filled with only air. She strung along faithfully behind her escort, but did not feel like she was moving of her own accord.

The last night outside Konoha was the hardest.

"It was bad, wasn't it?"

Hinata glanced up at Temari who poked the tiny fire nonchalantly. Hinata looked away again, unsure what to say allowing a sheaf of black hair to shield her face from the glare of the small flames. There was no doubt what Temari meant, but finding a way to paraphrase everything that had happened seemed overwhelming and futile. Finally, she just nodded.

Temari made no sign that she heard or cared. She finished stoking the fire and set the long stick to one side. She continued staring into its depths and steepled her fingers in a familiar way.

"It's hard," she said softly, as if to herself, "to love a ninja." Neither moved. "Being... what we are... takes away something. Something you never get back. It's different with everyone."

Hinata didn't understand. What was she saying? Did she know what had happened or was she guessing at why Konoha's representative kunoichi was suddenly leaving?

"It's not my way to say anything if it's not asked for... or even if it is... but," said Temari more directly, taking down her blond ponytails and shaking her hair. "Remember what you are, and what you are not. Find what completes you. Find your something that was taken away." Pale eyes met dark ones and in the nearly moonless night, there was understanding, even if the meaning was still not yet comprehended. Temari rose, reminded her charge to bank the fire when she was ready and went to sleep.

xXx

"Go home. Rest. You have earned a break." The words of the Hokage sentenced Hinata to isolation and the young woman felt it keenly. Hinata had no desire to leave the Hyuuga compound to see anyone or go anywhere. She moved from one place to the next and sat where she was intended to sit without really noticing where she was.

No one really noticed. No member of her family questioned her silence, no servant made an effort to comfort her with an extra cup of tea. Business continued exactly as usual, flowing around its director in a blur. She endured it for the evening of her arrival in Konoha and all that next day.

The compound was deserted. Everyone had somewhere to be- out with friends or drinking at the local bar. The main house was completely devoid of life except for Hinata, lying motionless on her bed where she laid herself after dressing for sleep. She stared at the ceiling, almost counting the tiles of the ceiling, except that she would forget to count after only a little while. The emptiness was pressing tonight.

Sometimes, you don't know your limit. Often, it takes a mere nothing for ones life to gain perspective. For her, it took absolutely nothing.

Alone in the house of the main Hyuuga branch, Hinata gave voice to her inner turmoil. In a rage, she leapt straight from the bed and flew from one room to the next, upturning tables and throwing priceless knickknacks. Doors were knocked off their hinges or out of their rails to be kicked savagely into the wall, leaving dents. She howled and screeched obscenities at Gaara's life, body and mind while lashing out at whatever was within reach. Her deep sense of betrayal at the most base of levels swelled and consumed her until her blood boiled and she felt transformed into a pillar of avenging flame. Nothing was too sacred or too precious to avoid. Even the stairs splintered under her violent steps.

Eventually, she returned to her bedroom, the only room she had not yet defiled with anger. Her hands were covered with blood from splinters and shards of glass, her hair was loose and wild and she panted heavily. She neither knew nor cared about the state of her home or her body. With her fire spent, her soul was empty enough for fear. The memory of Gaara's face as he killed those men, the blood seeping into the sand, the loll of their broken limbs- everything was horrific with detail in her mind's eye. Hinata became abruptly cold and her body shivered. Weak, she fell to her knees. The sound of her bones hitting the wooden floors echoed hollowly in her ears. She hugged herself, desperately trying to find comfort in her cold and clammy flesh.

Tears gushed forth unbidden. With a raw voice, Hinata surrendered to keening wails of grief. Gaara was no longer hers, and perhaps he had never been. Maybe she had never been his. It mattered little now- she feared him in a way that could not foster love, but she loved him; there was no contention about that now. What would her fear cost her? For now... it cost the warmth of his arms and the sweet taste of his lips and that was enough.

The family that remained yet in the Hyuuga compound looked with trepidation at the main house. It sounded like a malevolent spirit razed the home. The residents looked at each other when the noise faded and wondered if they had all just shared the briefest of nightmares or the worst of anguishes.

xXx

A bit short and overly dramatic. Functional, though.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I've gotten more than my words worth with this round of reviews. I must say that I am honestly surprised by the strength of compassion for Gaara! I simply wasn't expecting that sort of support for his plight. At the same time, I am very glad that most everyone who reviewed expresses sympathy with Hinata's fear. Whether through the strength of my writing or the ability of the readers (probably some combination thereof), I'm glad that the two sides of the issue were given full credit.

Lemonz. Just skip the last section if you like.

xXx

It was amazing how such a peaceful nation could have so much demand for the Kazekage's rulings. It was as if the people didn't know what to do with themselves when there wasn't war or misfortune, so they nitpicked. Every piece of paper that crossed his desk demanded an immediate decision; either about totally unimportant subjects or about things which he refused to make decisions lightly or quickly. What was wrong with people? He dropped his pen with disgust and turned away.

The sunset tonight was beautiful. Through the expansive windows, the sky was tinged with streaks of pink, orange and purple that faded into soft blues dotted with the first stars. It would still be warm outside, but not unbearably hot like earlier today. Gaara sighed internally and let his mind wander back to the topic that had been constant for the past many days: Hinata. The memories were still fresh and painful, but Gaara knew how to bury pain.

Now that his mind was clear of his previous emotional haze, he felt like he could more competently assess the nature of the relationship, the events leading to it and the event that caused it to end. He could see that the entire affair had been conducted in the name of lust; no surprise there. The two lovers had practically admitted that the first night together. He did wonder briefly if Hinata had been deliberate, if their wild passions had actually been clever seduction on her part, but he dismissed it quickly. She wasn't like that, she who still blushed when he kissed her, who hesitated before naming certain parts of the body, who sighed and trembled in his arms when he....

Carefully, he turned his mind away from that thought and chose another; one that would set his teeth and make him forget about previous happiness with her. What she said still churned in his gut, making him sick with anger. Of all the people he had expected to hear that word from, she had not been one of them. In his observation, Hinata had never spoken an ill or unkind word about anyone. What she thought was her own business, but he recalled a few times when she could have been bluntly honest and instead chose to be respectful and tactful. Gaara had never once considered that she thought ill of him or even more importantly, that she would be afraid of him.

Hadn't he tried to promote himself well? Gaara had been extra careful to show his good side to her, to cultivate trust. He was sure that she knew how terrifying he could be, but so far, this knowledge hadn't seemed to bother her. Another possibility crept into his mind. Was he actually a lovable creature? Obviously, this was not the first time this thought had ever crossed his mind, but in this situation, it seemed more pressing. Gaara was completely unfamiliar with how much love had to do with lust, although he was aware that they went together sometimes, but it seemed to be arbitrary. If it was not possible for someone to love him, was a relationship legitimate? Was she only tolerating him because he was being good to her and not because she felt affection for him? Was... there something wrong with him?

It was unacceptable for him to be so affected. Without a further feeling on the subject, the Kazekage stood and went to bed, alone.

xXx

"Hinata, come with us. We haven't seen you since you got back!"

"Yeah!" said Ino, tossing her hair and shouldering Sakura out of the way, "We miss 'girl time'."

"Hey, don't hog the door, Ino-pig!"

Ino's retaliation was lost to Hinata as she considered. Answering the door in the first place had been a monumental decision. Since her return from Suna after that first night, all visitors had been turned away and even family from the compound was not allowed through her front door. For her, life was taking a vacation. She woke up every morning and ate, but not because she was hungry or wanted to greet the day. She trained, but only out of habit and not from any real desire to improve her skills.

Hinata fully recognized that this behavior was destructive and unhealthy, but she had yet to care. There was really no one she wanted to see, nowhere she wanted to go and nothing she wanted to do when she got there. It felt better to sit alone in silence and try not to think, so she did for several days until her two closest friends wouldn't be turned away.

"Look," said Sakura with Ino in a headlock, "We'll just go to the bar down the street. We won't ask anything about anything, just come with us? We miss you." She wibbled her pink lips into a pout and looked plaintive.

"Please?" begged Ino from Sakura's elbow. Hinata smiled.

xXx

Now that she thought about it, she really should have acknowledged the high probability of this happening. Hinata sat alone at a large table in the back while her attractive friends sat at the bar, surrounded by fawning ninja. A nice flip of the pink or blonde hair and some new lust-slave would fall over himself to buy a new fruity cocktail.

Hinata didn't mind, really. The quiet was nice and she was glad that her friends were having fun. Even the change of scenery was appreciated. A nice bottle of warm saké kept her in well enough company to observe the bar.

It wasn't yet very late in the evening, too late for the patrons who came in for a nip after work, but too early yet for the drunken revelers and heavy fisted drinkers. The crowd here was small and mostly tame. A few bouts of raucous laughter, but nothing that didn't die down quickly. This bar was familiar to her since it was so close to her home. Hinata passed it most days on her way to anywhere, so it had a comfortable, clean feel to it. The space was large enough for tables that seated a dozen, but thankfully the owner wasn't so eager that he packed in all the tables and chairs close to fit in more customers. She noticed a few tasteful paintings as she sipped her drink slowly. There was no reason to think of anything besides the taste of good drink and the lovely warm feeling growing in her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hinata started and looked at the blonde-headed ninja who surprised her. She didn't even know when he entered the bar. Naruto wore his customary goofy grin, but there was a sincerity to his politeness that made her smile... or at least frown less. She gestured to the seat in front of her and he instead took the one beside her.

"You're almost out!" he said, picking up the saké bottle. "I'll get another." And before she could blink in protest, he had already bounced up and to the bar. Her gaze followed him, dumbfounded, and saw Sakura and Ino quickly look away. Hinata suddenly had a sneaking suspicion, but she stifled it when Naruto returned bearing more delicious alcohol.

Hinata nodded and affirmed her way through most of a conversation, being not terribly interested in Naruto's latest adventures through lack-of-common-sense-land, but anxious not to alienate him, either. He seemed unusually keen this evening, meeting her eyes more than half the time and drinking his sake without making a face. He didn't say anything unusual, though, so Hinata began to wonder if her suspicion was only that; a suspicion. Her relief allowed her to actually open up on the nature of her mission to Suna, though she couldn't give any details, and ask about his teammates.

"Well, Sakura-chan is..." oddly, he cleared his throat, "fine. I don't see her a lot between missions. She's still training a lot with Obaa-san." Hinata's eyes flicked back to the bar where two women were leaning close and whispering while they sneaked less-than-surreptitious glances at Hinata's corner. Before this moment, Hinata would have called foul, thanked Naruto for her drink and left the bar, but she felt compelled to stay. Ino and Sakura had clearly set this up, there was no point in doubting it, and their concern genuinely touched her at the same time it annoyed her. She noticed then how closely Naruto sat to her. Every time he raised his cup, his elbow brushed against hers. Hinata actually shuddered the next time it happened. He also leaned in when she spoke, and not because she was being quiet; he was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

Finally, she realized that Ino and Sakura may have set up this charade, but Naruto might not have taken much convincing. Hinata was pretty sure that Naruto was last known to be crushing on Sakura still, but any number of things could have happened in her absence. Sakura could have finally persuaded him that he didn't have a chance or maybe Naruto outgrew his crush without help. Either way, Hinata was in an interesting position. Before her, she had a legitimate opportunity with her childhood crush and possible first love, whatever the circumstances. Putting aside her misery and its source, Naruto was still a very attractive man to her and she knew that he had matured significantly since school. This could be a very good thing.

"Hey, Hinata, are you in there?"

"Hm? Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, I asked you if you wanted another drink." He held out the bottle, making a poring gesture, and smiling, though he clearly thought there was something wrong with her. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, she thought swirling the last sip of her drink in its tiny cup before finishing it and accepting another. They were both adults, he was clearly enduring her presence for more than 5 minutes and she was still crushing on him.

"Naruto," she said quietly, causing him to lean in again, "why are you here?" She firmly set down her cup and stared into his startled blue eyes.

"I... I'm talking to you, Hinata-chan. You were alone, so I thought that you might want company." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand.

She smiled faintly and nodded at the bar. "Sakura and Ino had nothing to do with it?"

"Well... er... yeah, they did. They asked me to talk to you, but it's not like I didn't want to. I like you, Hinata, even though you're kinda weird. Not a bad sort of weird... just..."

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to be forced to talk to me," she said, picking up her cup again and smiling cheekily at him over the rim.

"No, not at all," he returned, tripping over his words a little.

"I like talking to you, too," Hinata said, not breaking eye contact. She allowed her knee to fall gently to one side until it rubbed against Naruto's. He laughed weakly and breathed perhaps harder than necessary. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata watched Sakura and Ino giggle wildly and clink glasses together.

"You could... come to my apartment and we could... talk... some more..."

"I would like that."

xXx

SLAM!

The noise of two frantic bodies meeting the wall at midnight was not a sound easily reproduced, but enjoyable to make in the first place. Hinata had teased the poor blonde mercilessly and been increasingly suggestive all the way to Naruto's flat, which was a considerable distance from the bar. She had giggled to herself as her companion's coherency dwindled by the minute but now she reaped the seeds of desire that she had sown. Only seconds inside the front door, Naruto planted the most desperate kiss on her lips and threatened to crush her body against his. Unthinkingly, Hinata had responded in kind, her hands twisting in his yellow hair and gasping for breath between sloppy kisses.

Come morning, she might regret the force they used to undress themselves, but right now, there was only a blinding confusion of the obstacles and a single-mindness to remove them. Soon, the wall pressed cold against her bare back, but unbridled fire from her partner warmed her more than enough. He touched her everywhere he could, squeezing a breast, grabbing her ass, anything to feel more of her. He trailed kisses like fire across her throat, accidentally leaving bite marks when her moans drove him crazy.

She suddenly felt herself lifted by strong arms and her legs splayed wide. Hardened fingers stroked her thighs, warming them and causing her to bite her lip. Naruto reached the cleft between her legs, drawing light shapes over her most sensitive areas, listening to the hitches in her breath and pressing gently. The restraint he showed was admirable since his obvious arousal looked ready to erupt at any moment.

"You're so soft," he breathed with a ragged voice, teasing her clit so she made irregular 'ah' sounds. Quickly, he licked his finger and replaced it, shocking her with the cool. He deftly slipped his fingers inside her and held her close when her back arched into him. Hinata was not sorry to feel his fingers almost instantly withdraw and be replaced by something larger.

His first thrust was delicious and nearly made tears of joy leak from her tightly shut eyes. Hinata grabbed his shoulders and held on enough to meet him when he disappeared inside her with each fervent buck of his hips. Naruto abandoned pretense of a slow buildup, giving in to their shared hunger and pressing himself into her as far as he could manage. He buried his face in her shoulder, his gasps now becoming loud and insistent when they were directly below her ear.

For one, desperate moment, Hinata tried to think about where she was and what she was doing, but as before, Hinata's brain abandoned her and she let her body betray her in his embrace. She shivered and gasped right along with her lover, certain that they were going to dent the wall, and yet not caring. She wanted to fall into her oblivion, her sweet, unfeeling abyss of pleasure.

"_Moto_... _moto_..." she whined softly, encouraging Naruto to impale her with as much vivacity as one could, and he rose to the occasion, moaning through gritted teeth. His back muscles shuddered and tensed. He wouldn't last much longer, and neither would she. She was completely right; suddenly his motions became erratic and a noise that may or may not have been her name hissed by her ear. Hinata found it all too easy to fall into herself and join him.

They stood together in the dark for many long moments, only their deep breathing was audible. There wasn't much that could be said after something like that, but words didn't seem to be necessary. Naruto lifted his head, first rubbing his nose in an affectionate, tired way against her cheek and then kissing her. He was still holding her, so Hinata let her weight sink into his arms and embraced him. Her eyes remained closed.

Hinata was only vaguely aware of being borne away tenderly by a pair of arms like iron to another unlit room. She was laid on a soft surface and then enfolded into human warmth. By the time she felt a blanket being tucked under her chin, she was asleep.

xXx

A/N- Yes, Naruto is kind of OOC. I can't write him, sorry. He's a bit too... happy for me. I'm really not sure how happy I am with this lemony section- I've read a lot of good pronz lately and I find that I don't quite measure up. Notice, however, that this hasn't stopped me from trying. =P


	14. Chapter 14

It was late and the sun was only now reaching in through the nearly closed shutters. To the casual observer, it would not be immediately apparent that this was the room of a single male ninja. For one, there was only a woman occupying the bed, its owner long gone out to train. For another, two headbands and Jounin vests sat together on the short dresser. Haphazardly scattered around the rather Spartan bedroom was an assortment of black and orange clothes and underwear. A light blue parka was folded neatly in a chair that was pushed in to a desk overflowing with papers, books and old ramen cups.

She was awake, but still in denial. If she could manage to stay put for another hour, then she wouldn't have to go home for lunch. That would be nice; a good long while away from the harsh faces of her family...

_Knock, knock._

'Oh god... who is that?' thought Hinata, keeping her eyes squeezed shut to hold back the day. 'If I put my head under a pillow, it's almost like I can't hear it...'

_Knock, knock!_

With a groan, Hinata finally accepted the inevitable. Briskly, she rose, ignoring the cool of the floor on her feet, and grabbed the first piece of clothing she saw, which was one of Naruto's white t-shirts. She made for the front door, but caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror just before she left the room and stopped in her tracks.

Her long, beautiful hair was in shambles. It flowed loosely around her head, but looked like only token attempts to arrange it had been made for several days. Her pointed face was pale, indicative of how little sun she had gotten as of late and still smudged with sleep. Quickly, she rubbed her eyes and cheeks and tried to drag her fingers through her hair, but they got stuck and she gave up.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"All right, all right!" she said, reaching the door and opening it to see... "Kiba!"

"Morning, sleepyhead. Decided to greet the day with your pretty face?"

"What... are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly conscious of how awful she looked.

Kiba stuck out his tongue at her. "Hey, I'm glad to see you, too. I haven't seen you around anywhere, so I went to your house, but they said you weren't home, so I figured you'd be here. You usually are, nowadays." Akamaru stepped into sight from behind his master and nudged Hinata's knees for pettings, which she gladly gave.

Hinata nodded, trying to smile with her eyes. "Well, you found me. Come in, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you. Just some water would be fine."

"Water for Akamaru as well?"

"Bark!"

"Of course." Hinata waved her friends in to the messy living room and apologized for the clothes on every surface. "I keep meaning to do laundry, but it slips my mind. Just push some onto the floor and I'll pick them up later." She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and returned with a bowl and a glass of water, but also a tall, clear bottle and a shot glass for herself. Politely, she served her guests first and then casually poured a drink for herself. "So," she said in an upbeat tone once she settled on the couch next to Kiba, "What brings you here?"

"Well," said Kiba slowly, adjusting his lazy sprawl on the loveseat, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" said Hinata, coloring slightly and finishing her drink. "About what?"

Kiba said nothing for a long time, looking into his glass and absently scratching Akamaru behind the ears. Hinata tried not to fidget, and instead poured herself another shot to keep her mind from imagining all of the horrible things he could be about to say to her. Needless to say, her attempt failed. Someone died. No, he wouldn't have smiled at the door. He was leaving. Could that be possible? Carefully, she kept her hands from shaking as she sipped.

Finally, Kiba sat up and looked at her seriously. She swallowed. "Hinata-chan," he said, "Are you happy?"

"O-of course I am..."

"No. Hinata," Kiba put down his glass and touched her hand lightly. "Are you sincerely, honestly happy?"

How does one answer a question like that? Hinata looked a moment longer into Kiba's warm brown eyes, but then dropped her gaze to her bare, white knees crossed on the dark leather of the couch. She was home with her friends who knew her and teased her. She had resumed her training with vivacious energy and done a few short missions for pocket change. Every night, she came home to a man who cared about her, and maybe even loved her. Nothing was missing from her life.

"Hinata... Naruto tells me that he can hear you cry at night, when you think no one can hear you." Hinata blanched and squeezed her eyes shut. "Now, Hinata, I don't know what happened in Suna... you won't tell me or anyone, but Naruto doesn't deserve that..."

"I... know." It suddenly seemed thick-headed and dogmatic to say 'I didn't think he could hear me'. Hinata felt Kiba's hand under her chin and obeyed its gently command, looking once more into his eyes.

But she couldn't hold his gaze. Her cheeks burned with shame and she shook. Though her eyes were shut tightly, she could see Kiba reach out with both arms and embrace her tightly, letting her bawl into his parka. He held her, petting her long, beautiful hair and saying nondescript, comforting things until her shoulders stopped shaking and she brushed a pale hand over her rosy cheeks.

"Do you feel better?"

Hinata nodded slightly, still not meeting his eyes, but at least losing some of the horrible, pressing weight on her shoulders that made him cringe to see. He smiled widely at her, catching the edge of her sight and receiving a tiny twitch of the lips in return. "Ok. You don't have to tell me what happened, but... if you wanted to... I will always listen."

xXx

It was a long story she told, with many asides and a few more sudden bursts of tears, but, sitting together in her boyfriend's apartment, Hinata eventually confessed everything to Kiba. He sat in shock, looking at her perplexingly calm face as she continued to drink. He didn't consider stopping her; after what he just heard, he thought he might need one, too. He swallowed and refrained from voicing the unnecessary rebukes he could deliver; it would be self-indulgent and cruel when she so clearly knew every fact he could point out or piece of advice he could give. She had put herself through hell and he wasn't the man who could bring her back.

"Hinata..." Her beautiful pearlescent eyes flicked to him. "Were... were you happy with me?"

She looked at him softly for a very long time, tracing her finger around the rim of her empty glass. Kiba deliberately held his hands still and kept his face impassive. He barely breathed.

"Yes. I was."

There wasn't anything else to be said. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes... I do."

"But... why? Why do you love him? He's a sadistic, emotionless killer; you saw it for yourself. He... he could have hurt you and not known it!"

"No!" she said immediately, eyes flashing, not allowing the briefest moment for thought. "He's not like that at all! He's kind and caring... and he is so intelligent and wise. He would never hurt me!" Suddenly, she stopped. "He... would never hurt me... oh, Kiba... he was so good to me and... and I b-betrayed him... I hurt him..." She crumpled and held her head in her arms.

Once again, Kiba sat in shock. He longed to reach out to her and hold her in his arms again. He wanted to dry her tears and reassure her that it would be alright, that he would always be here for her. But he couldn't. That wasn't his place. He could only sit there like a worthless, pathetic dog. Akamaru whined and nudged his hand, startling him with a wet nose. Kiba growled softly, suggesting that maybe he should go somewhere else for a while, which he did, expertly using his tongue to open and close the door.

Kiba then took Hinata's hand, noting its smallness in his and smiling at himself for thinking her vulnerable. She could reduce him to a paralyzed pile of useless ninja in seconds, should she choose. In fact, he considered her more terrifying than either of her female friends, though Sakura had frightening strength and Ino had a horrifying... uh... temper. Neither of them, however, were crying before him on the couch. Hinata _was_ vulnerable; he had known that before all of this, but it was painfully clear to him now, and there was really nothing he could do.

Hinata abruptly pulled her hand away and sat up, rubbing her eyes vigorously. It didn't help the red on her face, but it cleared away her tears and seemed to perk her up. "No," she said in an unusually loud and steady voice, "I won't cry. Gaara's g-gone, but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Oh, Hinata!" he said, shaking his head and smiling. 'You've changed so much from when you were young,' he thought, remembering the shy wallflower from their Genin days. That Hinata would never have found the courage even to pretend to brush off the pain of losing someone she loved. "You're right. Let's go do something, get you out of here."

xXx

"Did you hear? Shikamaru is _engaged_!"

Sakura's jaw dropped and she slapped both her palms on the table, causing everyone present to jump and the other patrons of the restaurant to look. "No!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes!" countered Ino, setting aside her teacup and leaning into the group, looking at each of them with a feeling of grave conspiracy. "I saw him the day before yesterday, hand in hand with Temari... and they _kissed_ before they went different directions. And then, yesterday, she had a _ring_ on her finger!" The pretty blonde sat back in the booth and crossed her arms as if that was all there was to it.

Beside her, Kiba frowned. "Don't you think that you could be, I don't know, jumping to conclusions? I mean, maybe the ring wasn't from Shikamaru."

"Well, who else would it be from?" Ino demanded.

"Family, maybe?" said Shino in his low, flat voice. Even here, in the heat of the restaurant, he still wore what looked like every stitch of clothing he owned. He held his bowl nearly in his lap and seemed to eat only when no one was looking. It reminded Hinata of an old game that she used to play with him; she would pretend to be interested in something else, but be watching him out of the corner of her eyes. When she saw him begin to take a bite, her hear would whip around to see, but Shino was fast like every ninja and would already be finished. Using her Byakugan was cheating. He appeared to see her glancing at him and smiled his curious smile that only used the muscles over his cheekbones. She grinned back and let her gaze wander away.

Despite the questionable truth of this discussion, Hinata was surprised by this piece of news. Even if the engagement was only a wild theory, the fact that Shikamaru and Temari were now being openly affectionate was new. Temari and Shikamaru had been seen in each other's company with increasing frequency before Hinata had gone on her mission to the Sand village. Both had vehemently denied involvement with each other beyond what was necessary for the next round of Chuunin exams in, but their Konoha friends had long suspected more. Hinata had forgotten this during her time in Suna, partially because she had rarely seen Temari during her stay and Shikamaru, not at all. Now, she wondered if she should have asked Temari about her possible paramour.

"I found you all! What are we eating?" Naruto waved to everyone and took a seat next to Hinata, giving her an affectionate one-armed hug. She blushed and smiled at him before he reached for rice and meat from the brazier. Sakura quickly leaned across the table and brought him up to speed.

"Eeeeeh?" he said through a mouthful of rice, "That lazy _teme?_ He'd never make the effort!"

"M-maybe it wasn't Shikamaru that asked," said Hinata. "Temari might have p-proposed to him." The other girls at the table clearly hadn't thought of this option, but after they did, they didn't seem to like it.

"How unromantic!" scoffed Ino.

"It does seem possible," said Sakura, tapping her chin with an elegant forefinger.

"Yeah, but why would she?"

"She probably knew that he would never think to ask."

Their conversation continued from there, but Hinata lost interest when she realized that they were taking her hypothesis as fact. She felt a bit bad for Shikamaru because he wasn't even here to defend himself. Though now that she thought about it, he might not defend himself even if he was present. She munched on her vegetables and rice without much interest, lost in her own mind and watching her friends interact.

"Hey."

"Shikamaru!"

"Chouji!"

Was everyone she thought about going to show up this afternoon? Sure as the conversation ground to a halt, the duo stood at the end of the table, one grinning, the other slouching. They slid in across from Hinata and Naruto and began to make small talk. Shikamaru didn't seem to notice that most of the table was staring expectantly at him, but his partner did. Chouji deliberately nudged him under the pretext of placing more food on the barbeque to cook. Shikamaru looked into everyone's eyes in turn, coming last to Hinata. Her eyes didn't have the same rabid intensity to them, but like the others, she was also curious to hear a confirmation or denial from the man himself.

Shikamaru steepled his fingers under the table. He was clearly fighting back a sigh. "It's true."

Instantly, Sakura and Ino broke out into high, girlish squeals. Ino reached around Chouji to hug Shikamaru, but only got her hands clasped around his upper arm. Vaguely, he patted her hands and looked at a fascinating point between Naruto and Hinata's heads. She thought she heard him mutter "troublesome!" under his breath, which made her smile. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here.

Although the outing so far had distracted her, with the conversation suddenly turning to topics in which she had only minimal interest (namely, what dress Temari should wear and where the wedding should take place), Hinata once again felt the emptiness in her chest. She sat in plain view of Kiba, who she knew had been sneaking peeks at her all evening, so she made very sure to hide her feelings. She tried to be happy for her friend, but only managed to slide further into her own sadness.

Was this what it was going to be like from now on?


	15. Chapter 15

ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS IS A REWRITE! I was highly dissatisfied with the trite, cliché ending and felt that the story deserved a more serious conclusion. Apologies; I was in a hurry. At least it's slightly better.

xXx

On the day of the wedding, the sky was devoid of the remotest wisp of cloud and the temperature caused guests to shrug off their jackets so the sun could warm their skin. The ceremony itself was beautiful, lacking all of those things that turned a wedding into a spectacle, but filled with the sincerity of two young people in love and the happiness of their friends. Temari looked radiant in a sumptuous scarlet kimono and hair all swept up into an elegant knot. The hard lines of her face melted away in Shikamaru's eyes until she smiled like a giggling sixteen-year-old chuunin. The groom looked unusually tidy in crisp black silk, but his eyes sparkled when he took the cup of sake from his love. Clearly, he found this anything but troublesome.

Hinata sat near the front on the groom's side of the small shrine with six other members of the Konoha 9. She tried to become involved in the ceremony, but for the most part her attention was keenly focused over her right shoulder where she imagined that the Kazekage sat. There were too few people present to imagine that he wouldn't see her, but it had been months since the last time they had spoken. Fear gnawed at her heart. Would he want to talk to her? What would she say? What would _he_ say? What if he refused to acknowledge her? What if when he looked at her, his eyes slid from one side to the other without noticing that she existed? Naruto held her hand the entire time, squeezing it when she shook, but seeming to be blissfully unaware of the cause.

Now he smiled at her broadly, running a hand through his bright yellow hair to mess up the spikes. The reception was held on the Konoha training grounds, a place that was familiar to everyone here, and rather than sit at large tables, the multitude of guests floated around freely, occasionally gathering around tall, narrow tables designed for standing. It looked like the whole village had been invited. She and Naruto easily blended into the crowd, but they lost track of their friends and claimed a table for themselves.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, "I think they're serving some kind of punch..." Hinata glanced at the long table with the white tablecloth. Sakura and Ino stood behind an arrangement of cookies, heads bent together and giggling. Sakura waved to them both and Naruto returned with gesture with enthusiasm. Hinata giggled to herself.

"You know, I really _would_ like something to drink."

Naruto grinned and kissed her quickly on the cheek before dashing off to the table. She smiled after him. He was really just an overgrown kid; enthusiastic about everything and determined to achieve his goals at any cost. Would he always be like that? What about when he settled down and shouldered some hefty responsibility, like having a few kids or even actually becoming the Hokage? She really couldn't imagine him behind a desk wearing the fiery robes and giving solemn orders. The ANBU would have a job and a half trying to keep him from sprinting to the front lines for every mission.

"Hey. What's got you lookin' down?" Hinata's favorite dog-nin sidled up and leaned on the table across from her. A furry head butted the backs of her knees and drooled on her ankle, asking for attention, which she gladly gave.

"Down? I don't feel down," she answered, scratching Akamaru under the chin.

"You sort of look it. Where's your man?"

"He's over there," she said, waving vaguely in the direction of the table. Kiba snorted, watching Naruto's animated conversation with Sakura. He looked quite agitated, which contrasted the pink-haired kunoichi's pale face. Ino rolled her eyes, clearly making a cutting remark that caused Naruto to halt mid-sentence and hunch his shoulders.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Don't know," she said, standing up, and shaking a loose lock of hair from her eyes. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Just got off a long mission, so I'm on a break right now. Maybe we should get together."

"Yeah, that'd be..." Hinata was going to say 'nice', but instead completely froze. Behind Kiba, only a few people away, stood the manifestation of her fears. He hadn't seen her yet, but he was clearly looking for someone and the possibility that it might be her didn't so much cross her mind as rampage across it. She scooted to the left so Kiba was directly between them, screening her from view, and hid her face behind the flower arrangement. Kiba watched this odd behavior for a moment, then scented the air. His eyes narrowed and he sent Akamaru to prowl around before actually looking behind him to confirm what his nose had already concluded.

Meanwhile, Hinata was in the middle of a full-on mental breakdown. It was hard to breathe and her hands gripped the edge of the table in a way that threatened to snap the wood with white-knuckled panic. She stared with desperation at the table, trying to get a grip on herself, but she remained acutely aware of his location no matter where she looked. Memories assaulted her and she experienced feelings that confused her and choked her thoughts. She couldn't talk to him... she couldn't see him... she had to get out...

"Hinata!"

But she was already running.

xXx

"Hey."

"...Hey."

"I saw you left the reception, there."

"Yeah... yeah, I did."

"Kiba told me everything... but I guess I already knew some of it."

"...You did?"

"Hinata, you're a horrible liar." Pause. "You could have told me, you know."

"I didn't know how. It was so... so... How can you say something like that to someone who cares about you? I didn't... I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"I could never think badly of you."

"You say that now..."

"I mean it!"

"If you say so."

"...You love him."

"...I... I'm so sorry."

"Hey, now! No reason to apologize. Stuff happens, right?"

"I-I just wish it hadn't happened t-to you..."

"...I want you to be happy. You _should_ be happy. If that means being with him... well... it'd be wrong for me to get in the way."

"Oh, Naruto..."

"I... like you. A lot. I never really said it 'cause I thought we had more time together, but, well... I think you needed to know and I needed to say it."

"I... don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to."

"I feel like I should... like I should tell you that I care about you or that you weren't a meaningless fling... i-if that's what you t-thought it was, I mean..."

"I wondered for a little while, but I don't think you're like that. You're too nice, Hinata. You have too much honor."

"You're crazy if you believe that."

"I mean it; you're not a bad person. So, you fucked up- big deal. Everyone does, but now you make it right. What's the worst that can happen? He doesn't accept your apology; oh well, you tried. Even if he forgives you but doesn't want to be with you, there's a real end to what happened."

"...You're right. I _know_ you're right but... I don't want him t-to hate me."

"How could anyone hate you? You're honest and sincere... and you're generous with your love. Any man would be a fool not to give you another chance."

"I... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"...Are we still friends?"

"Of course! We're still part of the Konoha 9, right? We'll always be friends."

xXx

Once again, she was alone under her flowering tree. The sounds of the reception trickled in on the breeze, but they were distant and felt like they belonged to a different world. Naruto, after hugging her for the last time, had returned to the party and their other friends. She thought about joining him, but she decided to sit here a while longer, her thoughts wandering among the fluttering leaves and stray, drifting petals.

She didn't know how to feel. She should feel devastated - sad at the very least - but she did not. She felt nothing, not even cold, crushing emptiness. It was as if the dimmer switch of her emotions had been turned down to its lowest setting and left to flicker ineffectively against the dark. She didn't grieve, so she felt no closure, but neither did she feel joy, so there was no relief in her attitude; only this wooden, indifferent nothingness. Solitude was comforting.

Behind her, through the murmurs of the faraway guests, she heard the crunch of gravel. She didn't need to look to know who it was - his steps were distinctive. Even his nearly silent, rhythmically even breath gave him away. There was no doubt why he was here. For a minute, she considered remaining still, forcing him either to speak first or leave. Finally, she decided to be mature and suppress her cowardice.

He stopped a good distance before he reached her, struck by her beauty framed by the gently swaying tree. Her ebony hair was drawn up in a modest style exposing the pale nape of her neck; a difficult reminder of the first time he had fallen for her. His chest throbbed; he still cared for her deeply. He watched her stand deliberately, but with solemn elegance. She was a more sober person than he remembered. Did her body also ache?

She bowed respectfully before the leader of a great ninja village. "Kazekage-sama."

He bowed just as deeply to her, the head of a powerful clan. "Hyuuga-san."

"Your sister's wedding was beautiful."

"Yes," he answered, shaking wayward red hair from his eyes. "I believe they will be happy together."

She paused before speaking, practicing her words. "You gave them a most unusual gift. Is there a practical use for a jar of sand?"

"That is a traditional gift of the Sand Village. The sand is from the doorstep of the house where one grew up. It goes with the couple so that they always have a piece of home with them, wherever they go."

She couldn't think of a response to that and he didn't seem to want one; his mind was clearly occupied. She took the time to examine him. Largely, he looked unchanged. He wore the traditional robes of a village leader, but they looked odd and uncomfortable on him; furthermore, his gourd did not suit the ensemble. Hesitantly, he removed his wide hat, running his fingers idly through his hair to rearrange his messy spikes into new chaos. He stepped closer, speaking.

"It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Yes. A lot has happened."

"As it should." He paused before following this curious response with, "You look well."

"I feel... ah... I am well."

He was quite close now, only an arm's length away. He hovered, swaying slightly. His eyes didn't move from her face, but he seemed to be looking everywhere at once. The air around them was dead, the former breeze having stilled. Every sound, every movement, even every thought resonated in the space between them. Hinata was at once terrified and thrilled, feeling as though her skin was made of tiny sparks of lightning. Gaara's gaze never wavered, but his mouth remained firmly closed.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Kazekage-sama, if there is nothing else you wish to discuss..."

"There is," he said, cutting across her, "I want to talk about what happened the day that you left." He hesitated only a moment longer. These words flowed easily as though they had been said before, many times. "I thought that sending you away would solve the problem. If you weren't there to remind me, then it never happened. But I was wrong. Every day after you left, I hurt more, not less. I heard your voice accusing me and wondered if I had ever been anything else. I..." he swallowed, "wanted to know if that was what you really thought of me."

She blinked, her lovely pale eyes flashing with surprise. Whatever she thought he was going to say was clearly different from what he actually did. He waited patiently for her to consider her answer. "No... it's not. Come, sit with me for a moment," she said, sitting on one side of the bench under the tree and gesturing to the space beside her.

"I thought I understood what it meant for me to be with you," she began once they were settled. "My memory of your power was distant and had lost its terror. I forgot what you could do when you were angry." She wasn't accusing him; her voice was soft, only stating a fact. "When I arrived in Suna, I could see that you were different than you were before. You were still emotionally distant- not very good at talking to people yet- but you did not frighten me. I wondered if my younger self had overreacted. Maybe you weren't scary to begin with." She paused again, sneaking a glance at him from the corner of her eyes before staring out across the city again. "Then... I got to know you. We worked together and argued a lot, but always compromised, and I learned to love this new person who cared about other people and who was smart enough and strong enough to actually protect them. I forgot all about the ruthless little boy who crushed the life out of grown men with one curled fist."

Gaara swallowed. Hinata's voice was thick, obviously struggling to get through this. He almost reached out to take her into his arms, but held off; she was still speaking. "That night... that night was the night I remembered everything. I realize how I had deluded myself, deliberately not seeing all of you for what you were. I _didn't_ understand who you were... and that was my fault."

"Hinata..."

"I can't apologize enough for how I hurt you. It was thoughtless and cruel... and I didn't mean it for a second. Please believe me when I say that I thought about it every day since I left, wishing I could take it back."

She faced him now, her cheeks streaked with silent, shining tears, but her back straight and proud. He looked at her quietly for a long moment, thinking. Her confession and subsequent apology were sincere, no question, and the pain of her insult had long faded and been replaced entirely by missing her. Before she came along, his life had settled into a wonderful, complacent rut where there were no challenging feelings or secret meetings to plan (other than the usual batch that come with being Kazekage, but those are boring and therefore do not count). It wasn't bad, just unexciting and somewhat lonely. Hinata stumbled in and rearranged the components of his life. After work there was someone he could go see to have fun, someone he could talk to about anything and be certain to receive an honest answer, usually one that would never have crossed his mind. He had been lonely, but he hadn't yet known it. As he thought back, he realized that all their good memories together easily overshadowed one painful moment. Perhaps it was worth it to try again.

"Do you belong to him?" he asked.

"...Excuse me?"

Gaara nodded toward the distant party. "Naruto."

"N-no, I..." she followed his gesture, looking back for a long moment. Naruto's face swam in her mind, telling her how he felt, but saying goodbye. "I suppose I don't."

"Good." He cupped her face in the palm of his hand and kissed her. Hinata stiffened with surprise, but only for a moment. It was a short kiss, the briefest brush of their lips, but a definite acceptance of her apology and possibly even a reassurance in and of itself. She closed her eyes quickly to hold back the welling tears when his hand caught and held hers, his thumb pressing into her palm. He tilted her chin up to face him. "Maybe this time... we'll do it properly."

She giggled, rubbing her cheeks free of sadness, "That'd be nice." Her smile was radient. "How long should we wait to tell everyone?" Almost of their own accord, her hands gently touched his and trailed up his arms to lock around his neck.

"Let them figure it out for themselves." When their lips touched again, the world became blissfully irrelevant. Her blood raced, and she breathed deeply through their kiss, her heart thudding in her chest. His hands dropped to the small of her back and pressed her tightly against his heat. His tongue opened her mouth, exploring and tasting her, as well as producing a soft moan. Hinata's knee rubbed against the outside of his; a promise waiting to be fulfilled. Gaara trailed kisses down her throat, pausing occasionally to voice something that occurred to him. "What will they say... when they find you?"

Her eyes opened a little, meeting his. "Does it really matter?" she asked in return, twisting her fingers through his hair. "It's not any of their business."

"You might care when they turn cruel and point out how quickly you left one man for another."

"Anything that makes me this happy will not be a point of guilt for me anymore," she said firmly, emphasizing her determination with a passionate kiss.

No one was surprised to see the leader of the Sand Village return hand in hand with the head of the Hyuuga clan, and after the requisite jokes and catcalls the party continued as it had before. Toasts were made to the health of the newlyweds and later there was dancing where everyone learned that although one might normally have the best reflexes possible, filling a crowd of ninjas with champagne is sure to produce amusing results.

It was late when everyone finally staggered home to collapse in their beds and there was some protest, but life had to continue tomorrow, hangover or no. Tomorrow would separate Hinata and Gaara once more, but Suna wasn't an unreasonable distance and they both agreed that any distance was worth a chance for real love.

xXx

A/N- Go to DeviantArt and look up "darkphaedra". I drew a picture of one of these scenes, but Fanfiction doesn't want me to post a link, obviously.

To answer your questions, there is one more chapter I want to post, but the story itself is finished.


	16. Author's Note

Hello everyone. This is just a short author's note on The Sand Jar about writing it and showing you all a few things I thought might be interesting.

I grew exponentially as a writer during the process of this piece of fiction. From start to finish, this story was on my mind constantly and I had so much fun with the characters. Hinata was pretty obviously my avatar- her reactions were mostly the reactions I would have had were I in her situations. When you're writing a project like this, especially over long periods of time, the line between yourself and the characters gets pretty blurry, so I would often be writing about Hinata and think of her with the pronoun "I". Gaara... was Gaara. He was the first character I've written whose speech and emotions really never paralleled mine. I had to read his lines aloud to make sure they sounded like something he would actually say, otherwise he would have ended up as another snarky, insecure teenage female.

Parts of this story were based on actual events from my life, and when I say "based on", I mean _loosely_. The events themselves were not as important, but the emotions were very personal. Maybe it's just because I was there, but I think it's pretty obvious which parts were truthful and which were just fiction.

The first intimate scene between Gaara and Hinata was the original concept for the story as well as the idea that Hinata would become afraid of Gaara. Originally, Hinata was also going to become pregnant and have an abortion, but I eventually ditched that idea as being overdramatic and realized that it would change the dynamic of the story, not something I wanted.

What I really wanted from this story was to portray as realistic as relationship as possible with problems that I think couples my age actually have. The plot-central one is, of course, Hinata's misconception of Gaara. As she says in the last chapter, she ignores the less savory parts of his character and it frightens the hell out of her when he reveals them. Once she wraps her mind around the entirety of his being, though, the channels of communication can open up again. Gaara's only issue is really his lack of experience or possibly his tendency toward emotional detachment (although I played it as though it were less detachment and more an unwillingness to display what he feels). Were he older and wiser in the ways of romance, he could probably have seen the major issue coming and taken steps to prevent it. There's really not a lot else to say- the last chapter really summed it all up.

I had such fun watching you reviewers try to figure out where I was going with things. In the beginning there was a lot of "will they/won't they" and I laughed. That was precisely the point- the characters weren't sure of their feelings, so you weren't supposed to be, either! It's no fun when you read the first chapter and can say "Oh... X and Y will be together. Yawn." There was one question that I received more than once, so I'll just clarify the answer. Kiba and Hinata used to date. I don't know precisely why they broke up, but Kiba still cares for her. It doesn't bother her, they're good friends. You were supposed to wonder what happened between them.

If there are any questions, drop me a review and I'll gladly answer them. I'm going to miss writing this, but look out for whatever I may be writing next!


End file.
